Charlie's Choice
by mischief-maker1
Summary: When the doctor gives Charlie some bad news, how will everyone handle it? And could this mean a new addition to the Cullen Clan? Rated M for language, possibly lemons in future chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not SM, though, for the intents and purposes of this story, I sure do wish I could turn someone into a vampire. Just saying…**

**MAMMOUTH AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** I know I haven't been around a lot lately…I did NaNoWriMo and finished! I'm starting edits soon. The book is a post-apocalyptic vampire fic! Definitely out of my comfort zone and no Twi-characters in sight! I hope to get it edited and maybe even posted to Amazon for purchase. Keep your fingers crossed! BLilTxGrl is MUY excited about it and she hasn't even read it yet, she just knows about it from what little I've discussed it. In her words; "This could be the next Black Dagger Brotherhood!" Well, we'll see…**

**SECOND****: For the "Miami at Twilight" fans…I have NOT given up on re-editing it! My beta has some personal stuff going on, so…yeah…when she has time, she will send me back what she has and then it will continue!**

**NEXT:**** Here's the deal with this little gem…this one has been in my head for a while. It's a "what if?" situation. I'm not sure how long this will be. We'll just see when I get to the end, shall we? Remember, this is un-beta'd. Any mistakes are all my own. Even though I've spoken English for the past 32 years, I suck at it. LOL**

* * *

**Tissue Warning for sensitive souls and Charlie lovers everywhere!**

**TIMELINE****: Takes place a few months after the end of Breaking Dawn**

**Charlie POV**

I blew out a breath as I walked out the door and into the rare Washington sunlight. It was weak, but it was there; mocking me as I continued down the path. I had driven over to Port Angeles because there was no way in hell I was going to go to Forks General Hospital. Not when my daughter's father-in-law worked there. I didn't want him to slip up and tell her before I could.

My doctor had confirmed the worst. Cancer. How in the hell could six little letters form such a horrible word? Worse still were the words that came after it… inoperable… terminal… I couldn't quite comprehend it. I should have known something was amiss when I never quite shook the cough from the bug I picked up a few months ago. Washington State was one of the wettest places in the world. I knew it took time to shake a cough, but it never quite went away. I just figured the moisture in the air was to blame. After all, I had never been a smoker; that had always been Renee's thing. Thankfully she stopped when Bella was younger.

From the cough, I started getting tired earlier and earlier in the day it seemed. But I figured, hey, I'm not a spring chicken anymore. I'm a father, a…grandfather, too. I had no business going out dancing with Sue to Port Angeles on a weeknight. I shouldn't have drunk those two extra beers with Billy while the game was on, I knew not to run after Seth while playing baseball with him and Jake on the Rez…all of those things I contributed to the fact that I was a forty-year-old man. The big 4-0 didn't bother me that much when it hit last month, but realizing I wouldn't make it to forty-one was a humbling realization.

How in the hell was I going to tell Bella? Sue? God…

I didn't realize I had walked to the small park beyond the hospital until I stopped before a bench and collapsed onto it. Poor Sue…she's had one husband die of a heart attack and a boyfriend who was dying of cancer. No. I couldn't do this to her. I wouldn't. I had to break up with her. She deserved to have her heart stay somewhat intact. Okay, so, that takes care of her. I felt sorry for Seth, but Jake would look after him, he already was. And Leah was grown enough. They would be fine. That only left my girls…Bella and Renesmee.

I knew both of them would be fine, really. I mean, after all, they had the Cullens and whatever weird connection they all had. My mind rejected words like _immortal _and _vampire_. I knew that was more than likely which way the wind was blowing. Especially since the day Jake showed me his…inner beast, but I couldn't quite process it. And now I was processing something completely different…my untimely demise. How odd.

I sat in dumbfounded silence until my blasted cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and groaned. Sue. I punched the button and said, "Hello, Sue."

A pause, then, "Charlie? What's wrong? You sound funny."

"Uh, yeah, I just…I'm busy."

"Where? I came by the Police Department and you weren't there."

_Might as well start the fight now, _I thought. "What? Are you checking up on me or something? I'm a grown man, Sue. I do have a life, you know. I had shit to do."

"Don't you take that tone with me, Charles Buckley Swan. I don't have to put up with it."

"And I don't have to put up with you checking in on me all the time! I'm a capable man, Sue! I'm the police chief! A father! Hell, for all intents and purposes, I'm a fucking grandfather! I don't need you mollycoddling me all the damn time!"

She let out a huff of indignation and I heard the phone disconnect. Good. She hung up on me. Of course, she would call back later, but for now, I had started the ball rolling. If she broke up with me, it would be her idea, and it wouldn't hurt her as bad. That's good. I didn't want her hurt.

I blew out a breath and stood. I glanced down at myself. I knew I wasn't as fit as I was when I was twenty, but I didn't have a beer belly, thanks to my gym membership. My cholesterol was only marginally high. My blood pressure and blood sugar levels were all normal. And yet, this disease decided to move into my lungs and travel to my bones without giving me hardly any warning or any way to stop it. The doctors were astounded at the progression it had made given my symptoms weren't worse than they were. Just goes to show these diseases aren't the most predictable in the world.

As I sat back down and pondered all these things, I didn't cry. After all, what was the point of that? But what I did next surprised even me…I called Renee.

It picked up after the fourth ring with her voicemail, "Hi, you've reached Renee's phone! I can't take your call, probably because I can't find my phone, but leave me a message and I'll call you back as soon as it starts beeping at me! Bye!"

I had to laugh and was actually smiling at my ex-wife's message when I said, "Hey, Renee, it's me. Give me a call back, okay? I need to talk to you about something."

I hung up and my phone immediately rang again. I looked at the caller ID and smiled. Renee. "Hello?"

"Hey, Charlie! Damn phone was wedged in the bottom of my purse. How the hell does it get there when I have a perfectly good little pocket for it on the outside of the bag? I swear, I think it likes to get up and walk around when I'm not looking. Sneaky little bastard…"

I let out a belly laugh at that. Renee and I had our differences, but one thing we never lacked in our relationship was laughter. We were always making one another laugh. It was when she stopped laughing and started getting depressed by the Washington weather I realized I couldn't be everything she needed. She needed the sun and the sky, too. She was like a bird…she needed to spread her wings and fly.

"So, Mr. Police Chief, is this a professional call? Am I under arrest?"

I sobered at the mention of the reason for my call. "Uh, no, it's not, Renee."

She quieted down immediately. "Oh, God. Is it Bella? Is she sick? Edward?"

I shook my head, though I knew she couldn't see me. "No, they're both fine."

"Then it's you. What's wrong, Charlie?"

That was another thing about Renee...she acted ditzy, but she was very, _very _perceptive. "I'm dying, Renny," I told her flatly.

"Charlie! No! What is it?"

"Cancer," I managed as I broke down into sobs. I guess I couldn't hold them back any longer.

"Oh my God, I'll…I'll book a flight. I'll…how did Bella take it? Is she there with you now? How long? Oh, what difference does it make? I'll be right there, Charlie…"

"Ren!" I shouted into the phone. "Stop. Just…stop. No, Bella isn't with me. I haven't told her yet. I just found out." I sucked in a breath. "It's inoperable and terminal. It's already moved into my bones and advanced from there. The doc gives me maybe a few weeks."

She was sobbing by this point and I could hear Phil consoling her through the phone. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I want to be there for you, Charlie…"

"No, Renee. Don't mention it to Bells, not yet. I'll tell her soon, but just let me process it, okay?"

"You know I will, Charlie. But I want to be there for you, for her…"

I knew Renee couldn't come here. She couldn't see Bella and the changes in her. She couldn't meet Renesmee, that wouldn't be good. Where I see what is going on and keep it to myself, Renee would be calling everyone she knew, telling them the wonders of vampires and probably either get herself committed or killed. "No, Renee. You can't do that. You know you can't. Just let me figure a few things out, okay?" It was a mistake to call her. I shouldn't have. I should have just dealt with this all by myself.

"Are you sure, Charlie?"

"Yes, Renee. You need to just stay there."

She paused, as if she were trying to decide if she wanted to tell me something or not. I flashed back to a time she spent her entire paycheck to buy us a saltwater aquarium Why the hell would I want a saltwater aquarium, I had asked. That had led to a horrific argument and how it was as close to the tropics as she would get. "Spit it out, Renee," I chided softly.

"I'm pregnant, Charlie."

Well. It was one hell of a day for surprises, wasn't it? "Wow. That's…that's great, Renee." I knew Phil was younger than her, but I didn't think they'd have a kid.

"It was a surprise, but we are thrilled. I'm already a few months along."

"Good thing you never liked alcohol then, isn't it?" I joked. She had never liked beer and didn't tolerate anything stronger than a single wine cooler.

"Yes, well, you know what a partier I am," she deadpanned.

I chuckled. "I'm happy for you, Renee. You are a great mother. You and Phil deserve all this happiness."

"I'm just worried about what people will think. Will they look at me and think I'm the kid's grandma?"

I laughed again. Renee was a wonderful person, but vain. "You'll be fine. You look like Bella's slightly older sister anyway, Doll," I said, calling her by the nickname I'd used on her for years.

She let out another sob and told me, "Charlie, I'm so sorry for you. I really am. How did Sue take it?"

"Sue and I have broken up." Might as well go ahead and say it out loud. It would make things easier if I believed it already.

"No! Oh, Charlie, are you sure you don't want me to come out there?"

"No, I'm sure. There are quite a few people that like me around here. I'm sure I will have people hovering all over me."

At that, she chuckled flatly. "Yes, I do remember how you hate having people fuss over you-a trait our daughter picked up, I'm afraid."

I smiled as I thought of Bella. No, she didn't like anyone fretting over her, either. "I'll call you sometime soon, Renee."

"If you change your mind…"

"I'll know who to call," I finished for her.

"I love you, Charlie."

I winced. There was a time I would have killed to hear her say those words one more time. The fact that she was saying them now because she believed it would be the last time she talked to me hurt me more than I thought it would. "Love ya, too, Ren." I managed gruffly before I ended the call.

While I was on the phone it had clouded over and I sighed as I stood once more. I made it back to my cruiser just in time for the bottom to fall out and I drove home in the pouring rain.

Once I arrived at home, I was unsurprised to find Sue's car in the drive. _Oh goody, _I thought sarcastically as I stepped from my vehicle. She had a key, so I knew she would be waiting inside for me. I contemplated chickening out and letting her stay with me until the end, but I wanted to protect her heart from the pain of another death.

I steeled myself and stepped through my door. I took off my gun belt, coat, and toed off my shoes before I walked into the living area. "Glad to see you made yourself at home," I stated flatly.

She stood from the couch, and I hated seeing the tears in her eyes, tears I had caused, but knowing they would be less if she was angry, I added, "I'm not in the mood, Sue. If this is for a booty call, just go on and see if you can find it somewhere else."

The slap that hit my cheek didn't surprise me. Sue had fire in her that much was for sure. What was it with me and fiery women?

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed. "Who are you, and what have you done with my Charlie?"

I sighed. "Maybe this is who I am, did you ever think of that? I'm a single man, Sue. I had been alone almost sixteen years when Bella made her grand reappearance. Maybe I just want some time to myself. Maybe I don't like having someone here and up my ass all the damn time."

"Oh, is that how it is?" she screeched.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen for a beer. I chugged about half of it before I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "Yeah, that's how it is. And furthermore, maybe I already raised my kid. Maybe I'm not interested in raising anyone else's."

The hurt once more appeared on her face but she slid a cool mask of indifference over it. "I don't recall asking you to help Seth with his homework or to get Leah into that Basic Law Enforcement Training class over in Port Angeles. You volunteered."

Leah. I was proud of that girl. She was taking all that anger and turning it into something good. She wanted to become a cop and had hopes of becoming an FBI agent. She wanted to head to Quantico when she got old enough. I shrugged at Sue. "Maybe I felt like being nice. I mean, after all, they don't have a father anymore. I just realized I didn't want to do it full time."

"They aren't babies you have to look after, Charlie. You know Seth's almost grown. He'll be out of the house in no time…"

I downed the rest of the beer and shrugged again. "I'm sorry, Sue. I just…I'm stuck in my ways. I don't think I can change. And, I honestly don't think I want to."

"What about me?" she asked softly.

"What about you? I was there for you when Harry died. You and I got drunk one night and slept together and we formed a sexual relationship. I mean, it's great, don't get me wrong. I have really enjoy it. But I think you thought this was going somewhere different and it's not. I'm content to be a bachelor. It's not like we were ever going to get married or anything…" Lies. I had been looking at engagement rings. I hadn't been sure if it was the right decision, but I knew I wanted to be with her. But not now. Not anymore. I couldn't do that to her.

Her eyes grew wide and two tears spilled over onto her cheeks. "Fuck. You," she whispered vehemently as she turned on her heel and stomped to the door, slamming it behind her.

I blew out an exhausted breath and walked upstairs where I changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants and a tee shirt before I returned to the kitchen to heat up a microwave pizza. Bella had been onto me for eating healthier, but I guess I didn't need to worry about that anymore, did I? I was just putting it on a plate when a pounding at the door caused me to turn.

I went to answer it and to my surprise, it was Jake. "Hey, Jake," I said as I let him in. He followed me silently back to the microwave. "What's going on…?" that was all I got out before his fist slammed into my jaw.

I stumbled back against the cabinets and felt the countertop bite into my side. "Ow," I groaned as I rubbed my face. "Damn it, Jake. What the hell was that for?"

"THAT was for the fact that my beta's mother came crying to our house to talk to MY father about how her BOYFRIEND acted like an ass and after calling her a pushy WHORE, broke up with her!"

Both my hands went up in defense. "Hey, I never, _ever _would call Sue a whore! She's wonderful!"

"Then what the hell gives, Charlie? I thought you two were kind of like, I don't know, meant to be or something."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Look, kid, I realize you think you have so much dating experience since you and Edward fought over Bella, but in the real, grown-up world, you have no clue."

At that, he started laughing. He started laughing and didn't stop. He laughed so hard he had to sit down and wasn't breathing and I was starting to get worried about him. Tears were pouring down his cheek as he let out a snort. "Don't even get me started on dating, Charlie!" He was quiet for a second before he snorted again. "You think you've got it rough? What about me? Huh? What about me!? Destined to be a virgin for seven more years and then, hell, I'll probably have to do some right of passage bullshit even then! Not that I care, I mean, I don't, because it will totally be worth it one day, but damn it! He thinks just because they were then I should be! For fuck's sake…I'm seventeen years old! My libido is practically non existent and I think something's wrong with me but then Quil's all like, well, this is the way it's supposed to be and I'm just…" He paused all of a sudden and groaned. "Don't even go there, okay?

I blinked and slowly sat down across from him. "Jake? You okay, boy? I mean…uh…is there something you want to talk about?" I felt uncomfortable about this, but clearly the kid needed to talk to somebody and I guess sex issues would be tough to talk to your dad about. "You mentioned Quil? Your libido? Jake…are you gay? Because if you are, that's totally okay. It's all politically correct now. I mean, it may be tough on the Rez, but once you grow up a bit, get out of here, move to like Seattle or something, I'm sure they have a huge gay scene…"

He looked at me like I had spouted two heads before he burst out in laughter once more. "Oh. My. God! Charlie! Dude! I'm not gay!"

"It's okay, Jake, if you are, really. If Billy won't accept you, I will." Hey, I was trying here.

He continued laughing and amid the laughter I heard, "Edward…won't…believe…when he hears…this…"

My brow furrowed and my eyes grew wide. "You and Edward aren't…Jacob Ephraim Black, if you and my son-in-law are fooling around behind poor Bella's back, I swear to God…"

And that got him started again. By this time I was quite irritated by the whole thing. I just wanted to eat my pizza, drink my beer and wallow in my sorrows but he was really starting to piss me off. "Jacob!" I shouted to get his attention.

He sobered and smiled. "Charlie, I'm not gay, Edward would _never _cheat on Bella, and I really don't know what else to say." He paused and asked softly, "What's going on? Why did you do that to Sue? She's hurting." He looked at me, really looked at me. "I know you, Charlie. You'd never do that to her. You aren't that guy. The things you said to her, you wouldn't say that." He looked me over once more and I saw not only intelligence, but wisdom beyond his age in his eyes. "So, why? Why did you say those things?"

Aw, crap. He pulled the sensitive tone out. My brain barely realized the fact I was saying the words as I spouted, "I'm dying, Jake. Doc told me just today."

He sat and processed that for a moment. "Do Bella and Edward know?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. I called and told Renee. Can you believe she's pregnant?"

He blinked. "Bella's mom is pregnant?"

I nodded. "Yeah, guess it was a day for surprises."

We sat in an awkward silence before he asked softly, "What's wrong with you, Charlie?"

"Cancer," I told him flatly.

He swallowed hard and sat up straighter. "How-how long do you have?"

I shrugged. "A few weeks. A month at most. It's already spread into my bones and throughout my body."

"Damn."

I nodded. There was nothing else to say.

Suddenly Jake jumped up. "You need to tell Bella."

"I will, Jake. Just give me time. I don't want her wallowing over this with me for weeks. I want to live like I'm normal until I die."

"Who says you have to die?"

I just stared at him. "Jake, it's terminal. The doctor said nothing could cure it. Not even any of those fancy clinical trials could heal me."

He smiled suddenly. "I know of one."

I blinked. "You do?"

He nodded. "Doctor Leech could fix you up!"

"Doctor…who?"

He grinned. "Come on, Charlie. Get dressed. We're going for a ride."

"Where?"

"To the Cullens' house. I'm about to rock your world."

"Didn't you do that when you turned into a dog in front of me?"

His smile grew. "Wolf. And yeah, well, your mind is about to be blown."

I wasn't sure I was ready for that.

* * *

**AN2: Sooooo…what do we think? Obviously ya'll know where he's going and what Jake's thoughts are. So…what about you? Should he become a vampire? Or should Charlie choose death? I'm going to wait and see what you guys think before I write more. Do you want to see Bella accepting Charlie's death? Or should Charlie take the leap and become a vampire? What would that mean? How would things evolve from there? Could this become a full story? Hmmm…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I honestly don't even wish I was…though, the money would be nice…**

**AN: Well, it seems as though everyone wants to see Vampire Charlie. Let's see what the characters have to say about it!**

**UPDATES: I am planning on writing as the story comes to me. That's usually how I work best. I WILL be starting edits on my original novel, which has a name! I forgot to give it to you! It is called "Shattered Hearts and Revamped Dreams". And it is intended to be the first in a series. I'm unhappy with the ending as I've written it now, so I am planning on changing it and including it in the next book, but we'll have to see. I haven't touched it since NaNo so I could get a fresh take on it. We'll see!**

* * *

**Charlie POV**

It was full blown night by the time we got to the Cullen Compound, as I had begun to call it, and I was a bit nervous. "What if they're sleeping, Jake? It's getting late. I'm sure Carlisle has to rest for his shift tomorrow."

Jake let out a snort. "Yeah, that's not really an issue."

"Did he switch to nights?" I asked.

Jake just shook his head. "Dude, do they really have you snowed over this much?"

I glared at him as I turned off the ignition of the cruiser. "I don't need lip from you, Jacob," I told him as I stood.

He, too, stood, and looked at me over the hood, holding up his hands. "Give me a break. I know _all _the truth, Charlie. Just remember that."

I swallowed. "I don't want to know."

His only response was to grin again. I was really starting to get tired of his smirking face.

"Me too, Charlie," Edward answered as I walked up onto the porch. "Trust me."

I blushed. "I didn't realize I said that out loud…"

Edward eyed me and it was like he knew something was up. This wasn't good. But he covered it quickly. "To what do we owe this visit, Charlie? Renesmee is still awake over at the cottage if you would like to visit. She's just finishing her bath and Bella is reading her a bedtime story."

My eyebrow rose at that. "What is it this time? To Kill a Mockingbird? Or perhaps some of Edgar Allen Poe's greatest works?" I questioned.

Edward smiled and shook his head. "Believe it or not, they're reading one of the Harry Potter books."

I nodded. "Good. You two are making her too smart. She needs to be a kid. She doesn't have long to be one," I reminded him. I didn't know what would happen to her, but I knew she grew every time I saw her…and _not _in the normal way.

He sobered at that and shot Jacob a look, which confused me. "Believe me, Charlie, I know." He led us into the house where I was greeted by Carlisle and Esme, the latter of which hugged me tightly. Sometimes it seemed as though they all knew what was going to happen before it actually did.

I was led to the living room and we all sat. Well, some of us sat. Jacob slouched. "Boy," I admonished, "Don't you have any more respect for people than to just lay all over their furniture?"

"It was as if he were raised by a pack of wolves," Rosalie agreed as she stepped into the room. She smiled warmly at me. She was one of the most beautiful people in the world, and yet, she seemed so nice, so down to earth.

"Can it, Barbie," Jacob growled at her. "Don't you need to go do your hair or something?"

She didn't seem affronted, so I was assuming this was fairly normal for them. "Your comebacks are getting lamer, Jacob. You've got to learn to keep up."

"We're in mixed company, Plastic," he shot back.

She grinned evilly at him. "Just remember who has the superior intellect, _dog._"

"Just wait until my SAT's, Blondie. Then we'll see."

"Yes, because the toddler has been tutoring you."

"Why I ought to…"

"Enough!" Esme stated softly but with authority. "Rosalie, are you heading out?"

She nodded. "Just over to watch Renesmee for Bella. When we heard the chief pull up, Alice went over to tell her he was here. We're just going to go over and watch some television while she sleeps. Emmett, come on!" she urged as he bound down the stairs.

"Yo, Chief!" he bellowed as he came over to shake my hand. "You know…for what it's worth, I think you'd be even better at it than Bella."

"What?" I asked bewildered as I saw Edward glower at his older brother.

Emmett grinned. "Eh, nothing. See you later."

I smiled at him, once more thankful that Bella seemed to pick the more level headed of the two brothers.

They weren't out the door more than a few seconds when Bella came in. "Hi, Dad. What's up?" She looked at me and gasped. "What happened to your face?!"

I reached up to touch my still smarting jaw. "Nothing. Just a…misunderstanding." I shot Jake a look and Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"Did _you _do that to my father, Jake?" she questioned.

"Hey, he's right. It was a misunderstanding," he began.

"You could have _killed _him!" she seethed. That seemed a little excessive. I mean, I was still fairly spry, this whole cancer thing not withstanding. I'd taken more than a punch from some of the more unruly teens and vagabonds in this town.

"Look, you know even when I'm angry I won't use my full strength on anyone not of my…persuasion, or, you know…anyone _supernatural_. I'd never hurt him too bad." Jake explained.

She looked from him to me. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," I supplied.

She sighed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Men." She glanced at me another long moment and then asked, "So, you and Jake had a fight or something and now you've come to chat?"

"I…" I drew a blank. Did I really want to tell everyone this _now_? Damn Jacob Black for making me come over here! I was about to open my mouth when Jacob broke into the conversation.

"Bells, your dad has something he needs to tell you and I think Carlisle can be a great asset to him."

Edward let out a sound that _almost _sounded like a growl toward Jake, who merely shrugged his shoulders.

Bella blinked. "O-okay…what is it?"

I beckoned her over and she came to sit next to me on the couch. I noticed Edward, too, came over and sat on her other side and behind her slightly as she turned to me. I grasped her hand. It was cool, but not as cold as I had felt it in the past. She had just come from Nessie's bath, so I felt sure she warmed her hands for my benefit. "Bells…I, uh, I went to Port Angeles today."

She sat still for a moment and then her eyes, which weren't the brown she'd had since her first birthday, when they changed from the usual baby navy color…she must have forgotten her contacts…widened. "Oh! Dad! Did you buy a ring?!"

Of course, she would think I was coming over to tell her I was going to ask Sue to marry me. I felt my heart plummet and she gripped my hand tighter. "What is it, Dad?" she asked. "Did Sue say 'no'?"

I shook my head. "Sue and I broke up," I managed softly, though tears were beginning to clog my throat.

"Oh, Dad…why? I thought you were perfect for each other. Did you two have a fight? I'm sure you can work it out."

I shook my head. "I pretty much broke it off."

"I don't understand…"

_Like a band-aid, _I thought. _I need to just do it quick. _"I'm sick, Bellaboo. The doc told me today. That's why I went to Port Angeles."

"What's wrong?"

"Cancer," I told her simply. "I've got stage 4 lung cancer. It's already moved into my bones, Bella."

She started shaking her head. "N-no. No. You can't! It can't be true…it's just…no, Daddy, please!"

I was sobbing now but she was managing to hold herself together as I gripped her hand tighter. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

"But, you can't have lung cancer. You've never smoked. That's…it must be a mistake. Let Carlisle take a look at you…"

Carlisle shook his head. "I can't, Bella. He's right."

"How do you know? You haven't done any x-rays! You haven't even examined him!"

"Can't you tell, Bella?" he asked softly. "Breathe. You can smell it."

Well, great. If they could _smell _the cancer on me, I guess it wouldn't be long before the whole damn town knew it. Fabulous.

"Oh, Dad…" her shoulders started heaving and she laid her head on my shoulder, like she used to when she was so small.

I wrapped my arm around her and held her tightly. "I'm sorry, kid. It's just not something you can kiss away."

She sat up so quick it startled me. "Kiss…" She looked at Jacob, who nodded. "Jake…you can't be serious."

He shrugged. "If it were anyone else, I'd say 'no' flat out, and hell, Sam won't be thrilled, but it's for Nessie. You know I'd do anything, and I mean _anything _for her."

Bella looked at Edward and then Carlisle. "Would you?"

"It isn't our choice, Bella," Carlisle told her softly. "It's his."

"But you would willingly…?"

He paused for just a moment before nodding. "Of course. You're part of our family, so, naturally, Charlie is too. I can see if Tanya would be willing to have a guest. Since Kate and Garrett are overseas on an extended honeymoon, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem. It gets lonely up there since Carmen and Eleazar stay gone so often as well."

Bella turned back to me with hope shining in her eyes. "What if I told you we could take the cancer away? Would you do it? If it meant being able to stay with me and Renesmee forever, would you be willing to take the chance?"

"How?" I asked warily.

"Dad, it's about time you learned the whole truth."

Oh boy…

An hour later I was sitting, dumbfounded, now with an ice pack on my jaw. "You mean to tell me…" I shook my head. "Wait. I'm not sure I can process this." I sat down the ice and rubbed my chin thoughtfully.

"What's so hard?" Jacob asked as he sat down with a sandwich in his hand. He had gone into the kitchen and made himself a huge hero sandwich and had a pile of chips on a separate plate. He pointed to himself. "Wolf," then he pointed to Bella, "Vampire."

"And Renesmee is a cross between a human and a…"

Bella nodded. "She's mine and Edward's biologically."

I smirked. "Well, I guess fertility runs through the Higgenbothan blood. It didn't take Renee and me but one shot, either."

"Dad!" Bella yelled, covering her face.

"If she were still human, she'd be fire engine red by now," Emmett commented. He had gotten bored having to be quiet while Nessie slept so he had come back over and was assisting in quote "giving me the low-down" on vampirism.

Edward smiled at Bella and she grinned back at him.

"So…" I started, "Now that I know this, you want me to, what? Join the clan?"

"The choice is yours, of course, Charlie," Carlisle told me. Esme was sitting stoically at his side, where she had been the whole night. It must be nice to have a wife, no, a _mate _that you could spend eternity with. I was suddenly jealous and had to focus on what he said next; "It is a choice not everyone gets. I prefer to save humans from death, which you admittedly are near. I can not make the choice for you. I was wrong in doing that once before and though things have turned out well, I would not willingly make that mistake again. Of course, Bella wants you to live on with her, and Renesmee would feel the same, but _you _must be the one to make the decision to be saved."

"What did Jake mean earlier about him not allowing it if it were anyone else?"

"The packs are dead set against vampires," Jake said simply. "They're our natural enemies."

Well, that certainly explained Billy's aversion to the Cullens and Jacob's extreme dislike of Edward in general. "But you're here all the time," I responded. "Surely you don't still have feelings for Bella, even though she's your enemy, do you?"

Jacob looked to Bella and she just grinned. "Oh no, Chief Jacob, this one is all on you."

He blanched. "Well, uh, you see…it's kinda…well, it's hard to explain…"

"It's really quite simple, Jacob," Edward said smoothly. "From a biological standpoint, that is."

Jake shot him a look. "Yeah, but most people don't get that."

Edward nodded. "True. And had I not seen it for myself, I would never have allowed it."

"She couldn't live without me either," Jake shot back.

Edward's eyebrow rose. "She's vampire, too, Jacob. Don't forget that, Pup. We are different."

I glanced over at Bella. "We aren't still talking about you, are we?"

She just shook her head.

Jake sighed. "Okay, Charlie, here's the deal. When a guy becomes a wolf, like I did, and like others on the rez, they go through something different and we aren't sure why. Carlisle is bound and determined to research it more, but the other wolves don't want him experimenting on them. Seth is willing, naturally, leech lover that he is, but he hasn't found his mate."

"Mate?" I was more than a little confused.

Jake blew out a breath. "I suck at this explaining thing."

"Because you're beating around the bush," Bella shot back.

"You want to do this then?"

She shook her head and leaned back against Edward, perfectly relaxed and appearing to enjoy Jake's discomfort. "Nope. This one's yours, buddy boy."

He shot her a look. "I hate you."

She blew him a kiss. "Nah, you really don't."

"You know I never could," Jake pouted.

"Can we get back to the subject at hand?" Edward questioned.

"Sorry," Jake said. He looked at me. "Okay, here goes…as a wolf, our mates are chosen by like, destiny or whatever. It's called imprinting. As soon as you see the person, that's it, you're done for. You become whatever that person needs. If it's just a friend, then that's what you are. If it's like a brother figure, then you're that. If it's a playmate…"

"Wait just one damned minute!" I shouted, putting two and two together. "Renesmee?! You _imprinted _on my sweet, innocent, _baby _of a granddaughter?! You little fucking bastard!"

Edward grinned, looking satisfied, but Bella put a cool hand on my shoulder. "That was about the reaction I had, Dad."

"No, your reaction was to break one of Seth's bones," Jacob reminded her.

She growled. "He got in my way. I was aiming at you!"

"I remember," he said with a shiver.

I flashed back to his earlier irritation at me mentioning dating. "Seven years?" I asked.

Bella nodded. "Ren will be fully grown by her seventh birthday. How did you know that?" She turned from me to Jake and glared at him. He didn't seem to be affected by it and merely shrugged. "I was venting."

I remembered the conversation and Edward laughed. "You thought he was gay?"

"How did you…?"

"Oh, talents!" Bella stated suddenly. "I forgot to mention that some of us have special talents. Edward can read minds."

I flushed crimson as I suddenly recalled some of the more horrible things I thought about him when he and Bella were dating.

"Don't worry about it, Charlie. I probably thought a million worse things about myself than you did. Besides, you were right about most of them." At that, he grinned. "At least I didn't get her pregnant until _after _the wedding."

Emmett looked at him in shock before bursting out in laughter. "Dude! You made a joke! About SEX! In front of Bella's DAD! Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Edward shook his head. "It was one serious issue Charlie was worried about at the time. I wanted to assure him, but since I couldn't then…well…" Bella elbowed him and he grunted.

Somewhere in the house, a clock chimed and I couldn't believe how late it was. "I need to get home and get to bed. Six o'clock comes early in the morning."

"What are you going to do, Dad?" Bella asked softly.

I looked at Carlisle. "I'll have to leave, to go to your family in Alaska? Be away from humans for a while?"

"Unless you have superior control like Bella does, yes."

I nodded and looked at my daughter. "Give me some time, alright? Which ever way I decide to go, I have some things to get in order."

She hugged me tightly, almost too tightly. "Please, please don't wait too long."

I did something I hadn't been known to do often, I kissed her cheek. "I promise, Bellaboo, I will think long and hard and make my decision quickly."

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered softly.

We weren't big on expressing our emotions, but she needed to know how I felt about her, just in case. "And I love you, Isabella. You're the best thing I ever did, you know that?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "You're the best dad a girl could ask for. I'm sorry I don't tell you that more often."

At that, I smiled. "I must be pretty good. You're willing to keep me around for eternity."

She smiled, too. "Only until you start annoying me. Then I'll have to break out my lighter."

My eyebrow rose and she shook her head. "Inside joke. One thing at a time with the details. Don't want you running and screaming."

I chuckled. "Come on, Jake. You want a ride or you going to turn furry and run home?"

He stood and stretched. "I think I'll catch a ride, okay, Chief?"

"Should I be calling _you _Chief?"

He shook his head. "I gave up that right. I'm just Alpha of my pack. No more, no less. Besides, Sam's better at politics."

Edward snorted and I could have sworn I heard him mutter the words, "No shit."

Jake growled at him and Edward grinned. "By the way, if you do ever feel the notion to become bi-curious, I'm sure we all would support you, even if the pack wouldn't."

"I swore I wouldn't kill you, Edward, but don't push me," Jacob fired back.

"I'm just proud of my father-in-law that he would be willing to take you in if your father disowned you." He turned to me. "It's nice that you are so forward in your thinking, Charlie."

"I had a buddy once, he was…um, well, let's just say he liked his bread buttered on the other side. He was a hell of a guy. If they were all like him, I would be even more supportive."

"Keep that open mind, Charlie," Jake told me. "There are still more things you need to know about vampires."

With one more hug from Bella for me, Jake and I walked out and to the car. "Don't forget to ice that jaw, Charlie!" Carlisle called after me. I waved in his direction and blew out a breath.

"Toss me the keys, Charlie," Jake demanded lightly. "I'm wide awake and you look like you're about ready to drop.

I was, and was in no shape to argue with him so I flung the keys in his direction and climbed into the passenger seat. I hadn't ridden over on this side since Mark had been a rookie, some ten, fifteen years ago. It felt odd, not being the one in charge. I wondered how I would handle it if I did make the decision to become a vampire.

The ride was silent as we drove back down the driveway, but once we hit the road, Jake asked, "So…got any questions for me?"

"Honestly, I'm so exhausted, Jake, I probably couldn't come up with much of anything coherent."

He nodded. "That's cool. How about I come up tomorrow after you get off of work and we can talk. I'll cook."

My eyebrow shot up. "You can cook?"

He nodded. "My cooking is about the only human food Ness will eat. She likes my grilled cheese." He grinned. "But I can do steaks and stuff, too. And fish, naturally. My sister taught me recently."

"That's right. She got married not long ago, didn't she?"

He huffed. "Yeah."

"Don't like the guy?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Paul and I never got along. We were always butting heads. It's easier, now that he's in a separate pack, though."

"Did he do that…imprint whatsit?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"And she didn't get to choose?" This concerned me. I wanted Nessie to have every advantage in life, no matter what it was, including choosing who she would spend _her _forever with.

"Of course she had a choice. Imprints always have a choice. They can choose not to be with us."

"So Ness could…"

"Don't want me for a grandson-in-law, Charlie?" he asked teasingly, but I could hear the self-doubt in his voice.

"No, Jake, it's not that. I just…it seemed like Bella didn't have a choice. It was always Edward. I just wanted Ness to be able to make a decision."

Jacob let out a snort. "Well, she's not lacking for suitors already. That much is for sure."

I shook my head. "What do you mean?"

"A few months ago there was another Halfling like her that came for a visit. He was fascinated by Bella and Nessie. I think when she gets older he's going to be a problem for me."

"Now, there's nothing wrong with a little healthy competition. Didn't your rivalry with Edward teach you anything?"

"Yeah, it taught me never to underestimate the power of the leech." He sighed. "But seriously, it's not romantic now or anything anyway. If she falls in love with someone else, well, it would hurt, but I have to hope that I'd be okay. I can't fathom having my heart broken like that twice in one lifetime."

"It really hurt when Bella chose Edward, didn't it?"

He was contemplative for a moment before answering. "Yeah, the pain of having all the bones broken on my right side was nothing in comparison to that."

"You were hurt? How? When? Why didn't I know about it?"

He chuckled flatly. "Charlie, you've been on a need-to-know basis for years, man. There's a whole _ton _of stuff you don't even realize."

I pondered that for a moment. "Does Sue know? Billy?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, Dad has known for years because he's the chief. Even though the wolf thing skipped a generation, he still knew."

"And Sue?" I prodded.

"Yeah. Both her kids are in my pack, Charlie. She had to know, even if she hadn't taken Harry's place on the council."

"And they're dead set against vampires?"

He was silent for a moment before he answered softly, "You've got to chose. Bella and Ren and eternity, or Sue and death."

"That's it? Sue wouldn't understand this was a life or death thing?"

He thought a moment. "You can ask, but if she's anything like Leah, then she won't understand. As it is, Leah's going to be hella pissed at you for choosing vampires, even if the other option _is _death."

"She's anti-vampire?"

He nodded again. "More than you know. See, we never thought girls would be wolves. We thought it was a guy thing, so, she blames vampires for her…issues."

"That's why she's so angry all the time, isn't it?" I wagered.

"Right in one. I think, given time, she would understand it. But this will kind of put an end to your and Sue's relationship."

It was a lot to take in. A whole lot. I kept my mouth shut for a while yet. As we reached the city limits, Jacob sighed once more. "You know, it's weird, me feeling like this, and wanting you to turn vamp. I was so against it for so long, but, like I told Bells; I'd do anything for Nessie, even hand you over to be vamped out if it meant it made that little girl happy."

"She's your whole world, isn't she?" I asked him.

He smiled. "You have no idea."

"Should I do this, Jacob?" When he didn't answer, I pressed him further. "If you were me, and you were dying, would you want eternity with them?"

"Without a doubt."

I nodded. It was just that simple. I had just made my decision.

* * *

**AN2: Next chapter will be him dealing with wrapping things up, everyone discussing details of how it will happen, and that sort of thing. **

**So, question…powers…should Charlie have one, and if so, what should it be? My favorite one will get a shout-out. Until then! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm STILL not SM…go figure! I'm just taking out her toys and playing with them. **

**AN: LOL…I'm guessing maybe people weren't thrilled with the last chapter? Thanks to the few of you that DID review! Anyway, out of the ones that reviewed, oddly enough, most of you had the same idea for powers! When it comes time for his change, I promise, I'm keeping a list of everyone and their ideas! But you guys have REALLY sparked my imagination and it's going to be tough picking just ONE power for him to have!**

**ABOUT MY NOVEL: I've finished first edits and have rewritten the ending which is much more happy-happy, joy-joy than the first one, which kind of left you hanging. The thing is…I'm SO not done with these first characters, but the second set need to go find their adventure. *sigh* Anyway, I'll be sending it to BLilTXgrl to read soon and then she can critique it. I love it when she does that. LOL. Seriously. She's a God-send, peeps! Love that girlie!**

* * *

**Charlie POV**

_Wow,_ I thought derisively as I all but stumbled through my door. _What a shitty day this one has been!_ I sank into my recliner not even bothering to take off my gun or equipment belt and dropping my head back, I sighed as I thought about everything that had transpired over the past twelve hours of my day.

First, it started with oversleeping. I have _never _overslept. My body has its own internal alarm clock that has never _once _failed me. But…I guess spending half the night out at my in-law's, learning way more about them than I ever wanted to, I suppose I was due to oversleep just this once. My secretary, Marjorie, called me when I didn't show, to make sure I was still alive, I'm sure, and I had to haul ass in.

Once I arrived at work, good ole' Marge handed me my coffee before I proceeded to walk straight into Mark, spilling my piping hot beverage all over me and my uniform, burning myself in the process. It wouldn't have been bad if it weren't for the fact I was also dripping wet. Naturally, this meant I had to go straight back home to change clothes _and _drop my soiled uniform off at the dry cleaner to get the stains out.

The second time I made it in, I had to deal with the newest crop of shit that came with being the town chief of police…Mrs. Newton called to say someone had thrown a rock through the store window. I sent Mark out about it and then she called back, quite irritated that I hadn't _personally _handled such an offense. After reassuring her Mark was more than capable in handling details of the broken window, Mr. Webber came in hauling his twin boys, both who admitted to throwing the rock in the first place. After dealing with them and all of the paperwork, I received a phone call from Bella, making sure I was thinking about what we'd talked about…as if I could think about anything else!

Lunch finally rolled around and after eating a crappy sandwich Mark had brought back from some new deli that opened in town, Marjorie informed me that "The Quileute Chief" wanted to speak to me. With a sigh, I answered to an irate Billy Black, who, apparently really _is _no worse than an old gossiping woman, because he somehow got last night's conversation from Jacob or Leah or Sam or someone, and was raising holy hell about me even _considering _doing…whatever I wanted to call this changeover. That led to a horrific fight and him hanging up on me. Well, one good thing about that, at least I wouldn't have to be the one to tell Sue I was considering becoming a…vampire. There, I thought it. I had, throughout the day, wondered if last night was a dream or something, but considering Bella and then Billy's call, I had to accept it…not only was my daughter and her whole family vampires, but they wanted me to join their coven. Yes, my life had surely turned on its head.

A knock sounded on my door bringing me back to present and with a weary sigh, I accepted the fact that I was too tired to go open it. "Come on in," I called and Jake popped his head in.

"Hey, Charlie, you okay?"

My eyebrow rose and he laughed. "Bella's eyebrow does that exact same thing. Nessie's does too."

I smiled at that. "Did you, uh, happen to say anything to anybody on the Rez, Jacob?"

"No…not that I…" he paused, then, "Damn it!" he growled in exclamation. He dropped the grocery bags he was holding onto the floor. "Charlie, I'm so sorry. I went for a run earlier and it completely slipped my mind that Sam could hear me. Since he's Alpha of the other pack, we can communicate. Usually we stay out of each other's heads, but I guess he was being nosy and…" he paused at my incredulous expression. "What?"

"You two can communicate telepathically?" I know my voice rose an octave or two. "Is that like Edward can do?"

His lip turned up in disgust. "No, it's nothing like Mr. High And Mighty. When we are in wolf form, we talk to one another and can see each other's thoughts. Edward can hear us then, too, and that helps out on occasion. But since Sam is Alpha of the other pack, I can hear him and he can hear me. Our packs can't intermingle thoughts anymore though."

I blinked a few times as I processed this new information. "I have the feeling I need to know everything before I change."

"Are you doing it, then?" he asked me, and I wasn't sure, but it seemed as though his tone were hopeful.

"You sound more excited about it than your father does, Jacob," I told him.

He shrugged. "Like I said last night, I want Nessie to be happy. She loves you more than you realize, Charlie. But Dad on the other hand…eh, well, let's not go there. So, are you? Going to go through the change?"

I took in a breath and nodded. "I shouldn't, not when so many people die without the option, but…I just got Bella back a few years ago. Call me selfish, but I don't want to let her go anytime soon."

Jake smiled sadly. "That doesn't sound selfish to me, Charlie. I told you, I'd do the same thing."

Something had been bothering me all day and I had to ask it. "Jake, you said you and Ness were…whatever, last night, right?"

He nodded.

"I assume since she's part…Edward's…" I couldn't bring myself to say 'vampire' out loud, "Then she'll be…like them, right?"

He nodded again.

"Okay, but what happens when you die?"

"I won't."

He sounded so sure, I almost didn't press on, but I had to make sure my granddaughter wouldn't get her heart broken years down the road. "But you will age…won't you?"

He shook his head. "It's a wolf thing. See, we stop aging until our imprints turn of age, but then, we kind of hover in limbo until we decide to stop phasing. When we stop phasing, we start aging. I'll just never stop phasing." He chuckled. "It'll be easy living with a person who's part vampire."

"And children?" I queried.

At that, he scratched his head. "Ah, uh…I'm not sure. I think Carlisle and Edward have talked to Nahuel's sisters, but they're keeping me in the dark about offspring…and I'm kinda glad. No use in getting our hopes up prematurely. Besides, Ness is still a kid. She's gotta grow up first."

"But if it were possible?"

He rubbed his jaw. "I wouldn't risk her, Charlie. Bella will have to tell you what she went through to have Nessie."

At that, I gasped. "You mean it wasn't a normal pregnancy? I realize it went quickly, since, well, since she's here and everything, but didn't things go like a normal baby's growth would, just accelerated?"

Jake shook his head and chuckled flatly. "Not even close."

I shot him a look. "Again, something I need to know, right?"

He thought a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. Especially if you pull and Edward and fall in love with a human. Vampire dudes can breed. That's a scary thought. Though, it explains a few legends we have heard about in the past."

"I won't fall in love with a human, Jacob," I promised him. My heart was broken once by Renee, and now, again, by the fact that Sue wouldn't want to be with me and I had burned that bridge anyway.

Jake laughed out loud. "Now that one, I wouldn't bet on, Charlie. I know now it'll be tough and all, but the future is kinda endless now. Who knows what may happen?"

I pursed my lips, but remained silent.

"To go back to what you originally asked me, I don't think I'd want Nessie to even think about kids, Charlie."

"Why?" I implored. Jake and I hadn't talked much, but to find him this mature, to converse with him like this was fascinating. I wondered briefly if Billy knew what a wonderful son he had.

He sank onto the couch and thought a moment before his words began spilling out. "Okay, so, I've given this a lot of thought. I mean, alright, I know I imprinted on my best friend's daughter and she's half vampire…that's weird enough when you think about the fact she's supposed to be my enemy and all, but, there's something bigger and badder to worry about."

"And that is?" I pressed.

He blew out a breath. "What would a half vampire/half wolf baby look like or even become? The Volturi wanted to examine her as it was. Can you imagine what they'd do with a crossbreed? Holy shit…they'd have a field day." He paused and shook his head. "No, there's no way we could protect her. Even if we had all the witnesses come back, it would surely mean a war this time." His eyes caught mine and I could see the desperation in them. "I honestly don't think it would be the best idea to even try for it."

_Wow,_ I thought again. Yes, Jacob was definitely not a child. He had given a lot of things a lot of thought. It made me respect him even more. However, I held in my thoughts on the matter of children. If Renesmee grew up to be anything like her mother, even given the slew of risks it seemed would come there way, Jake would never be able to tell her 'no'. And I had the distinct impression Edward thought the same thing. Time would tell on that particular matter.

"You hungry?" Jake asked me, bringing me out of my reverie.

My stomach growled. "Starved, actually. Thanks, Jake, for doing this."

He shrugged. "No big deal. I, uh, I hope you don't mind, but I invited someone else…"

"It's not Sue, is it?" I just didn't think I could deal with that at the moment.

He winced. "Uh, no, it's not. But you're not far off the mark…"

"Jacob, I can't deal with your father, either."

Jake shook his head. "Nah, I wouldn't do that to you. Seth's coming."

"Seth…?"

"He's in agreement with you. I talked with _my _pack today. I had to let them know we would have a new leech in the group."

At that, _I _winced, but he didn't seem to notice as he pressed on; "Yeah, I told them about everything, mostly so Seth and Leah could be there for Sue or whatever. I didn't know Sam heard me earlier. I really do feel bad about that. I knew you probably wanted to be the one to tell Sue and Dad…" he trailed off and I could hear the regret in his voice. He stood and gathered up his bags before heading to the other room to prepare supper.

I stood to take off my 'cop gear' and followed him into the kitchen. "It's not your fault, Jacob. You couldn't help that, I guess. And, well, I need to talk to them both. It just caught me by surprise when Billy blasted me like he did."

Jake washed the potatoes as he thought before he spoke; "Dad…he doesn't get it. Even though Bella lets me take Ness with me to the Rez and she's interacted with Dad, he's not happy. I think he had hopes I'd settle down with someone…normal."

I snorted at that and Jake grinned. "I know, right? Hello, wolf here, and he wants me to find a _normal _girl. We've had fights over it. He never wolfed out, so, he never imprinted. He had heard stories from Grandfather and _his _pack mates, but he hasn't experienced it so he can't know what it's like."

"It must be tough for you," I commented as I pulled a beer out of the fridge. I gestured to it and Jake's grin grew as he shook his head. Good boy. He knew I'd attempt to tan his hide if he thought he would drink a beer, underage, in my house.

"Tough how?" Jake asked as he made himself at home, using utensils last used by Sue. I felt the pang in my heart but ignored it as I focused on how I wanted to phrase my next comment.

"Tough every which way," I told him. "You're a wolf, an enemy of vampires, but you imprint on one, who just also happens to be a child. She's the kid of your best friend and former…whatever you and Bella were. Your dad doesn't approve of her and you're also the leader of your pack." I took a swig. "Not to mention the fact that you're still just a kid."

He shrugged as he popped the potatoes in the microwave to cook. "Eh, well, being a wolf helps you grow up quickly. Having your heart ripped in two will do that to you, too. But as for the other…well, I've got six years and counting before I have to really be too much of a grown up. That should give me time to figure everything out."

"It's hard to believe she'll be fully grown by then. But, at the same time, she's already so mature, it's almost like she's grown now."

Jake nodded. "Edward's already given me a 'talk'," he stated with air quotes and a sour expression on his face.

I laughed at that. "I am sure he has. Do I want to know?"

He shook his head and grinned. "Probably not. Like I'm scared of him. Edward should know by now it's Bella that scares the everloving shit out of me, not him. The worst Edward would do is rip me to pieces. Bella would make me suffer." So quietly, I almost didn't hear him, he said, "She already has."

I walked over from where I was leaning against the counter and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know, now that I'm in the loop, if you want to talk to me about anything, I promise to be objective."

His face showed surprise before he did something that shocked me; he turned his huge body around and hugged me tightly. "Thanks, Charlie. That means a whole lot."

I patted him uncertainly on the back and he let me go. He cleared his throat and said, "There's Seth."

I didn't hear anything, but then, all of a sudden there was a knock on the back door. "Come on in!" I yelled and Seth walked in. I believe he had grown since the last time I saw him a few days before. He was now almost as big as Jake.

"Hey, Charlie!" he enthused as he snagged a soda from the fridge. "How are you?" He paused, then said, "Well, I guess I kinda have an idea, but, I just want ya to know I think you're doing the right thing and if Mom and Leah don't see it, then they're just being blind about the whole thing."

I blinked at his slight outburst. "Er, thanks, Seth. For what it's worth, I hate I hurt your mother's feelings. She means the world to me…"

He nodded. "Nessie and Bella come first, Charlie. They're your family. Mom will understand that in time. Leah on the other hand…" He trailed off before he added, "Well, I'd watch out when you go hunting for a few years. She might come out and kill your butt, just warning you…"

I swallowed hard. "Is she…violent in wolf form?"

Jake and Seth grinned. "Lethal," Jake stated and I resisted the urge to shiver. That girl was so angry as a human, I had no doubts she could really hurt something or someone when she let her animal nature take over.

"Come on, Seth, let's hit the grill and let the chief get cleaned up. We'll be out back if you need us, Charlie," Jake told me.

After a shower and some meds for the headache that had dogged me all day, I was more than eager to delve into the huge plate of meat Jake put down on the table. He even fixed it like I liked it, which was admittedly slightly more done than the boy's steaks. "These are great, Jake," I said after I took the first bite. "I'm impressed."

Seth grinned. "Yeah, Edward told him if he, as a vampire, had to learn to cook for Bella, Jake damn well had to learn to cook for Nessie."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Like I wasn't going to anyway. Damn pushy vampire."

I chuckled. "Is it becoming easier to talk about them like that?"

"What? Vampire?"

I nodded.

Jake shrugged. "Since my first transformation and Sam telling me what was happening, I've called them that. Saying it with love and irritation simultaneously has become something new."

"Except for Rosalie," Seth snorted.

Jake growled. "Barbie drives me up the damn wall. She's just so fucking obnoxious."

"Jake, language," I couldn't help but comment, earning a laugh from Seth.

"You should hear his inner monologue. I'm surprised Edward hasn't beaten him up for it."

"Edward understands that A) I have the right to say whatever I want in my head. And B) how fucking obnoxious Rosalie is, so there."

"She's always been nice to me," I commented.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Like I said, you've been snowed, Charlie."

"I need to have Bella tell me the truth about everything. I want to know it all. What really happened in Phoenix, where they went when she ran away with Alice, all of it."

"Whoa," Seth supplied in an awed tone, "You're more perceptive than Edward thinks, aren't you, Charlie?"

I nodded. "I let things go only because Bella wouldn't open up if I had a crowbar and a case of WD-40."

At that, Jake chuckled. "No doubt. Well, yeah, she needs to tell you. She should probably also tell you about Seattle and the weekend after her graduation…"

"Not to mention this past winter," Seth piped up.

My mouth opened and closed as I shook my head. "It's not your place to tell me, but yes, I deserve to know it all. Full disclosure, so I can enter into this peacefully."

"What about everything else?" Jake asked softly. "Your job here and everything?"

"I started that today," I told him. "I have paperwork started to step down as chief and let Mark take over. He'll have to hire someone to help him, but I don't want to just…leave."

Jake nodded. "It would be easier for you to leave with everything handled than to have this look like a car accident or something."

"Exactly." I stood to gather the plates, but Seth beat me to it.

"I got it, Charlie. You can just go rest in the living room."

"I'm dying, boys, but not today," I deadpanned.

"You might," Seth muttered.

I turned to Jake, who grimaced. "Dad and Sue just drove up."

I didn't want to ask how he knew, but I felt sure he was right. I took in a breath and then let it out. "Okay. I'll deal with it. Call Bella. Tell her I'll be over in a few hours. I need her to tell me everything. Tomorrow is Saturday and I told Marjorie I was going fishing and not to bother me. I want you to come back, too. I want everything out in the open."

He nodded solemnly. "Want me to stay with you, Charlie? For this talk with Dad and Sue?"

"No, Jake. I'm sure some very ugly things will be said and I don't want you to feel badly toward your father or Sue because of what will be discussed tonight."

He looked like he wanted to say more, but instead, hugged me again. Seth, too, gave me a hug, and with their acceptance, I went to face my best friend and ex-girlfriend.

* * *

**AN2: Okay, so, another poll in reviews…who wants a love story here? And if so, do you want it to be with Sue, who I will NOT change into a vampire, just FYI. Do you want Charlie to find love with another vampire, or do you want to see a more mature version of Twilight where he falls in love with a human? I want you guys to kind of help me along with this one. Give me some feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer so quit asking already! Yeesh! **

**AN: Thank you all for your love and support! And thanks for the ideas concerning Charlie's love life! I will see what I can do! Hehehe…and who knows? Charlie + Vampire = One Sexy Ass! (Of course, I've always thought he was sexy, but, you know…that's just me!)**

* * *

**Charlie POV**

I walked like a man to the gallows to open the front door of my house. "Charlie," Billy said stiffly as he wheeled past me.

"Billy, good to see you," I told him cordially.

"I wish I could say the same," he replied coolly.

I looked at the other person standing at the door and whispered, "Hey, Sue."

Her eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed as she muttered, "Hi, Charlie."

I led them into the living room and waited. I didn't have to wait long.

"How could you, Charlie? How in the hell could you think it?!" Billy shouted at me.

"How can I not?" I shot back calmly. Once I make up my mind about something, I do it, regardless. I may hem and haw over the decision making process, but once I've decided, it's done.

"Charlie, do you realize what you will become?" Sue asked softly. "You will be a beast, a…a killer!"

"Like my Bella?"

She blanched. "That's not…you can't…it's different!"

"How, Sue? How is it different? You tell me."

"It's not natural. It's not normal."

"Bella isn't normal," I countered. "I know this. Do you honestly think I don't realize how crazy this is? I feel _guilty _for accepting their gift!"

"Gift," Billy scoffed. "Gift?! It's an outrage! And the fact that my own son condones it makes me so furious with him! I never, _ever _thought he would turn into a…a…leech lover!"

My heart went out to Jake, who, I felt sure had stuck around, even though I told him not to, and heard what his father had just said.

"Charlie, Charlie, baby, please," Sue pled. "Please don't do this."

"Why? So I can die in what? Peace? I am _dying_, Sue. I will be dead in a few weeks."

"There could be treatments…we can have the Rez shaman look at you…we could…" she looked to Billy for help, but he knew the truth to my words.

I reached across and grabbed her hands. "Sue, I'm so very sorry for what I said and did yesterday. You're one of the best things to happen to me. When Harry died, I felt so sorry for you. But I had always held you in a special place in my heart. When we met up at Bella's wedding and Seth went off with his friends and I gave you a ride home, I never imagined it would end up with us in bed. I don't regret it, not for a moment. But I do regret the hurt I put you through yesterday and the hurt I'm putting you through now. You deserve so much more."

"I can take care of you, Charlie. You can rest comfortably in the knowledge that I can be what you need me to be in the end. I'm a nurse, don't forget. I can nurse you…"

"Right up until the point I die," I told her flatly. "Look, I've thought about this. I know as a…human, I can't grasp the concept of forever. But I have to be with my daughter. And I feel sure if anyone else in my position were given this choice, they would choose the same."

"You're making a mistake, Charlie," Billy told me.

My mouth formed a thin line as I thought before I spoke. "Maybe I am. But it is mine to make, Billy. I understand if Sam and his pack feel the need to…whatever, but I want this opportunity."

"I can't condone it," he told me gravely. "The pack is pretty much out of my control. Whatever Sam feels best is what will be done."

I nodded. Once Jake told me that the packs were against vampires, I knew Sam's guys could potentially end my newfound life before I really got a chance to live it. "I am getting things ready for my departure. Bella said I will go to the cousins' house and I will adhere to the Cullens' diet." They both looked surprised and I chuckled. "Yes, they told me about their dietary choices, don't worry. You know me; I am sworn to uphold the law. I would never willingly harm a human being."

"You won't be yourself! You'll be a monster!" Sue shouted.

I shook my head. "My Bella isn't a monster. And if she isn't, I'm sure I will not be." Then I made a promise I had been holding in my heart; "And if I am a monster, if I'm uncontrollable, or if I harm a human being, I swear it to you, I will have one of them or one of Jake's pack destroy me. I could never stand the fact of harming someone, so I make this vow to you today."

Billy shot me a look, saw the seriousness in my face and nodded. "Very well. It's the best we'll be able to get out of you." He looked from Sue to me and said, "I think I'll just go out on the porch for a few minutes, call Sam from my cell phone and let him know what went on here."

I watched him roll his chair out the door before I turned to Sue. I hadn't realized we were still holding hands. I let them go and sat back. "Go on."

"What?" she asked stiffly.

"Go on and scream at me. I deserve it."

She sighed and sat back, too. "No, Charlie. Part of what you said yesterday was right. I'm not your wife. I'm not in charge of your decisions, even if you are choosing wrong. To willingly become this…this thing…" she shivered and looked out the now-dark window. "Promise me something."

"Anything," I swore.

"Promise me I will _never _see you again. I want to remember you like this." She stood and came to sit in my lap, so like she had done in the past while we would watch a game together. My arm went around her waist automatically.

She looked deeply into my eyes before placing a kiss on my lips. Her hand brushed down my cheek and then she placed her cheek next to mine as she leaned into me. I closed my eyes and relished the feel of this one last time. I could feel the dampness from her tears sliding down my face.

"I want to remember this warmth," she whispered. I want to remember your blush when I make a sexual joke. I want to remember the feel of your body over mine. I want to remember this, right here. You. Me. A Mariner's game and a six pack of beer. I want to remember you like this. You die tonight, Charlie. To me, you die when I walk out this door. I can't see you a living statue. I can't see your eyes glazed over with the vampire's coloring. I just can't do it."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and kissed her lips tenderly once more. "I swear it," I vowed softly. "You will never see me again."

She sniffed, stood, and not looking at me, said stoically, "Goodbye, Charlie."

"Goodbye, Sue."

She walked to the doorway, then whispered, "For what it's worth, I really could have loved you until the end."

I was holding back my own tears as I responded; "I love you." It was the first and last time I've said it to anyone besides Renee.

I watched as her back stiffened but she didn't stop as she walked away. Instead of slamming the door, as I thought she would, she closed it with the tiniest "snick".

I sank back into my chair and sobbed.

I don't know how much time passed before I heard a knocking at my door. I dried my eyes and sniffed back the tears. I had made my decision. There was no turning back on it now. With a gruff, "Come in," I stood and immediately felt a wave of dizziness. _This is new, _I thought. I grasped the arm of my chair to steady myself and was back to normal by the time Edward walked through my door.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

I chuckled flatly at the absurdity of his statement. "Do vampires need an invitation?"

He smiled. "No, not at all."

"Sure. Come in. Did Jake give Bella my message?"

Edward nodded. "He did. But Alice saw bits and pieces of the argument once the wolves left so I knew you were alone."

"Alice saw…?" I shook my head. "Never mind, I'll find out later."

At that, Edward nodded. "Yes. I suppose all will be revealed by the night's close."

"Am I doing the right thing?" I asked him. Granted, I had made up my mind, but it would be nice to ask someone that wasn't emotionally invested in this. Edward, though he loved Bella and Renesmee, would do what was best for them, no matter what.

He smiled sadly. "I can't say that, Charlie."

"What? That I'm doing the right thing?"

"No, that I would do what was best for them, no matter what. If that were true, I would have stayed away instead of coming back to Bella all those many months ago."

"When you left, it was because you were vampire and she was human, correct?"

He nodded and sat on the sofa. I, too, sat once again and waited for him to speak. "It was a dark time for me. I was lost. When a vampire changes, good or bad, it's permanent. What Bella changed in me made me realize what I wanted out of life, and also what I didn't. I didn't want Bella to become a vampire. I wanted to love her as a human until she died a human death."

"But, naturally, my daughter didn't want that."

He chuckled flatly. "Your daughter is one of the most stubborn creatures to ever walk the face of this earth."

I snorted. "Tell me something I don't know, Edward."

"I didn't want to change her. I put it off for as long as I could. We were at an impasse. When Jasper attacked her the night of her birthday…"

"Jasper attacked her?! And you let him _live_?!"

"Jasper felt very badly about it. Bella cut herself while opening a present. Jasper can't handle the smell of blood, though, being around Bella now has helped him considerably. Her control is beyond excellent, and that gives him the courage to continue. She's been working with him with bags of blood to test his strength. I'm ashamed to admit, but until she brought it up, the idea had never occurred to me. She's moving her way up to live, bleeding humans. She's hoping his control will become as good as hers or maybe even Carlisle's. He doesn't have the faith she does, but he is spurred on by her. It's fascinating to watch the bond they have created."

"But he attacked her."

"And she forgave him just as quickly. Honestly, it wouldn't have been such a big deal had I not overreacted the way I did. I made it a thousand times worse. So, naturally, I felt I had to make it better, which made it a million times worse when I left."

"I was so angry with you for hurting her that way. Now, at least, I understand. After all, it wasn't much different than what I tried to do with Sue yesterday."

He nodded. "I had full intentions of leaving her human and never coming back to this place. I had…carved an existence for myself, though I can't say a life, when Rosalie called me. Alice had seen Bella jump off the cliff and thought she was killing herself. Alice hadn't been able to keep up with Bella much because the wolves cause a blind spot in her visions. Too, I had promised her not to look into Bella's future, but the image of her jumping off that cliff had broken through Alice's attempt at keeping Bella from her mind. Oddly enough, it is becoming slightly easier for her to see around the wolves now that Jake and his crew are around all the time, but it's still difficult. Anyway, when I called here and Jake told me you were planning the funeral, I lost it."

"What did you do?" I asked, engrossed in this true-to-life soap opera that had happened right under my nose.

"I went to the Volturi, the only law in our world. They are horrible people, Charlie. We need to do whatever we can to keep you away from them. If Bella is a shield and Ren can show people her thoughts, I can't begin to imagine what your power could be…"

"I could have a power?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. If Eleazar were here, he could tell us, but he's on vacation, traveling with his wife at the moment. By the way, Tanya was more than eager to accept your company. She'll be looking for your arrival in the next few weeks."

"Your 'cousin'?"

He nodded again. "Yes. She's…she's something."

"In a good way or a bad way?"

He grinned. "She's actually really a wonderful person. Bella is, however…intimidated by her."

That surprised me. "Why? Is she so vicious?"

"God, no. Nothing like that. She is quite mischievous, actually. But she had her designs set on me for a while before I met Bella and that has put Bella off."

I snorted. "Interesting. I've never seen Bella jealous."

"It is a sight to behold, I assure you."

Something niggled in the back of my brain. Jake had mentioned this Volturi once before, but for the life of me I couldn't remember where. "So, back to this Volturi, they're the law of your world? Could I get a job with them?"

Edward blinked in surprise. "You would want to work with them? Why?Didn't you hear me just say we needed to keep you as far away from them as possible?"

_Did he say that? _I couldn't recall him saying that, so I shrugged. "They are the law of the land. I am a police officer. It seems like a natural fit."

He shook his head adamantly. "I don't think that would be a good idea. You can talk to Eleazar about that. He used to work for the Volturi guard. You may not like their brand of justice. Besides, due to your police background, as well as the fact you are Bella's father, I don't believe you would appreciate their diet."

The way he said it led me to believe they didn't feed off of rats from the sewers. "They eat humans?! And they call themselves the _law_? Shouldn't they be protecting the humans from others like them?"

Edward smiled. "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. You have a lot to learn about these things."

"I'm not sure I can adhere to any of their rules if they won't protect human life!"

"You won't have a choice and you can't stop them."

"We'll see about that!"

"Charlie!" he shouted to get my attention. "I can't, in good conscious, turn you if the first thing you're going to do is go after the Volturi! It's a death sentence. Most of the time they stay over in Italy and we can live as though they don't exist."

"But the other times?"

He winced. "Yes, well, those times will need to be discussed further." He stood. "Shall we? I thought it would be easier if I just took you over in my car. Then you can just stay the night. I'm sure Nessie would love for you to be there for breakfast with her."

I smiled as I thought of my granddaughter. "I'll just go pack up a few things and be right back."

"Take your time. I've got plenty of it."

I opened my mouth to say something, but thought better of it. I stood and my vision wavered as dizziness overtook me again. "Charlie!" he exclaimed and was by my side in an instant.

He grabbed me gently by the arms and I looked at him. "That's really creepy how fast you can move."

He chuckled as he let me go once my feet were steady. "So said Bella. She didn't think it was such a bad thing though when I stopped Tyler Crowley's van from crushing her."

I looked at him as recognition dawned. "How many times have you saved her life, Edward?"

He thought about that a moment before answering softly, "Only about as many times as she's saved mine. We're about even."

I stared at him for a moment longer before he asked me, "Are you okay to go upstairs?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's just this damn headache. It's been driving me crazy all day."

His eyes didn't move from me as I stepped away from him and headed toward the stairs. It took me no time at all to prepare an overnight bag, taking care to make sure and pack some of the stronger headache medicine, and return to his side. I locked up the house and we drove off toward the Cullen Compound.

He chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"'The Cullen Compound'. It's funny."

"That is annoying. Does it irritate Bella when you read her thoughts?"

He chuckled again. "I can't read Bella's thoughts, not unless she directs them at me. And yours are very muddled. I can only read them when your thoughts are very clear, and usually only when they are grousing about me."

I didn't let that bother me. He was the man, vampire, whatever, that had taken my baby girl away from me to grow up too fast. He could hear all of my damn thoughts on the subject of young marriage, as I'm sure he did. But it was odd that he could only hear _some _of my thoughts. "I don't understand," I told him honestly.

He thought a moment. "If Bella's brain were a frequency, it would neither be AM nor FM. Before she was turned, I could never hear her. But now, her brain is like a…a walkie-talkie. I can only hear it if it is directed at me. Yours is like the far end of the frequency…mostly static, but occasionally it comes through and I can hear it. Does that help?"

I nodded. "How does that work?"

"For most people, I can hear their thoughts as if they are speaking aloud. My range is limited to a few miles. But to people that I'm familiar, like my family, I can tune into their thoughts and hear them further away. The pack, however, can keep up with one another hundreds of miles away. It's fascinating because I can keep up with them no matter how far they go as long as I stay tapped in to one of the wolves here. Jake, Seth and I have played around with it a bit."

"Do they ever go down to run with the coyotes in Arizona?" I asked with a chortle.

He shook his head. "No. We always have them run north. There are too many vampires in the south."

"Are you serious?" I asked, incredulous.

"As serious as a heart attack," he stated flatly. "Jasper's old…friend, Maria, has a coven down there who likes nothing more than stirring up trouble and maintaining her feeding grounds. We keep ourselves up here and north across the United States as much as possible."

"Do you ever just get the urge to kill the vampires that eat from humans?" I wondered aloud.

"Occasionally. And occasionally we act on that. Like Seattle last year."

"The serial killer?" I asked.

"Yes and no. It was the work of an army."

A vampire _army_? If they created an army, clearly it was to go after someone, to fight against something. "A vampire _army_?" I asked aloud. "Who in the world could they want to go after to create an _army_?"

He shot me a look. "I'll give you two guesses but you'll only need one with this clue; she's a danger magnet. She's the only person in the world that could possibly attract a vampire _and _a werewolf."

"Bella?" I gasped.

He nodded. "It all started that first date we had, the first official date, that is."

"The one she came back crying from and left to go back to Phoenix?" I asked derisively.

"One in the same. A trio of nomads came upon us as we were playing baseball in the field in the woods. One of them, _James_," he said the name on a growl, "wanted Bella for his own meal. When I defended her, it became a chase that led to Phoenix. My brothers and I killed him there. His mate, Victoria, wanted revenge against me and thought killing Bella would be her best course of action. Long story short, she's toast."

I chuckled and he looked at me curiously. "Toast," I commented. "You just don't seem like the type to talk like that."

He grinned. "Being around Bella, Jake, and Seth has…mellowed me out some. Their constant drivel has led me to speak slightly differently than I used to."

"How old are you, Edward?"

At that, he laughed. "Seventeen."

"And how long have you _been _seventeen?" I pressed.

"A while," he shot back.

I laughed, too. "Okay, fine. I'll get it out of Bella."

He smiled wryly. "Let's just say I'm old enough to be your father and possibly your grandfather, Charlie, and leave it at that."

"I always knew Bells would end up with an older man. She's been middle age most of her life." I looked at him. "I just didn't realize he would be _this _old."

He shrugged as we pulled into the driveway. "Age was never an issue with us. Mortality was."

"And now it's not."

He nodded. "And now, it's not."

* * *

**AN2: Okay, this seems like a lot of filler, but it just totally flowed. I wrote the whole thing in an hour. Go figure. **

**NEW POLL: Yes, I'm going to irritate you guys with these questions. This one is SO important! The 'stache! I've noticed most of the vampires do not, in fact, have facial hair. And the sexy Billy Burke (the actor who plays Charlie) looks so damn fine without one, I wondered, since Bella's hair changed with the venom, should Charlie's moustache go away? Because, honestly, if Emmett were a mountain man like SM said he was, he more than likely would have had a beard. (And THAT I wouldn't mind seeing!) So…to 'stache or not to 'stache, that is the question of the week. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Would you quite stop with the asking? I am NOT SM. And though I've visited Arizona, I don't live there. **

**AN: I love all the opinions on the 'stache and how it is practically a character in the Twi-verse! You guys crack me up! Seriously!**

* * *

**Charlie POV**

I looked through the windshield at Bella standing on the porch, waiting for me. Jake, too, was there, sitting on the steps. I felt like I was supposed to be here with all of them.

Edward clapped me on the shoulder gently. "Welcome home, Charlie. We're a family. We always were, but once you become one of us, you always will be."

I choked back an unnamed emotion and moved to stand. Again, I was overtaken by dizziness and Edward glanced at me worriedly over the car as he, too, stood. I shook my head to clear it and made my way up to Bella. After giving her a hug, I asked, "How much did you hear, Jake?"

"Enough," he said stiffly, sourly.

I sighed. "I told you to leave."

"I sent Seth on, but I thought you needed someone there. Once they left, I did as well. I needed to play with Nessie for a little while before she went to bed."

I could understand that. No matter how bad mine and Renee's arguments would get, all I needed was time with Bella when she was little to make me feel better. A child just helped in ways adults never could.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Bella asked.

I blew out a breath and winced as I remembered the discussion in my living room. "Nothing much. Just said my goodbyes to Billy and Sue."

"I'm sorry, Dad," she stated softly. Her hand grasped mine and I squeezed it.

"It's over and done," I told her. "That chapter of my life is over. I've made my choice; I'm ready to embrace it. After…" I told her, shooting her a look, "I get the truth out of you."

She cringed. "What truth?"

"All of it."

"Oh dear, that may take a while," Esme said, stepping out onto the porch with Carlisle following closely behind her. "Won't you come in? I made some iced tea."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Esme. I appreciate that."

"Carlisle, can I have a word with you?" Edward asked of his adoptive father.

They looked at one another and I couldn't be sure, but I think they were having a conversation in their heads. Well, at least, Carlisle was doing the talking. He looked at Edward for another moment before turning to me. "Charlie, as always, it is good to see you again."

I shook his offered hand and nodded. "You, too. I guess we'll be seeing more of each other, huh?"

He chuckled. "I suppose so. Edward, my office?"

I watched the two of them walk away and followed Bella into the living room. "Where is everyone?"

"They all wanted to give us some space. Edward thought it would be easier for you if I explained things to you as best I can. Esme is here for support."

"And I'm here to fill in the wolfy side of things," Jake provided.

"Whoopee," I muttered, but clasped my hands together and rubbed them. "Let's do this."

"Ask away," Bella told me as she sat gracefully on the sofa.

Funny, for the longest time my girl didn't have any grace. She was clumsy and had two left feet. Just like her old man. "Is that part of it?"

"What?"

"The gracefulness?" I asked.

Jake laughed out loud and Bella elbowed him as he plopped down next to her. "Yes, it is," she told me. "It's one of the _best _things! No more falling down!"

"Although, we always enjoyed watching you fall down, Bella," Emmett said as he, too, joined us. "Just as long as no blood was involved. We didn't need to tempt poor Jasper any more than he already had been."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought you were in the dog house, Emmett."

"I am," he pouted. "Rosie's busy in the garage and sent me down here to quote 'get on someone else's nerves' end quote."

Esme held a laugh daintily behind her hand and I grinned. "Well, come on down, Emmett. Enlighten me more with your tales of vampirism."

"With pleasure, Charlie!" he exclaimed as he sat on the floor next to the couch.

"Where do you want me to start, Dad?" Bella asked, bringing me back to the reason for my visit.

I scratched my head. "Well, let's see…Edward explained a lot on the ride over, partly because I pestered him to talk…"

"It was no problem, Charlie," he stated as he and Carlisle walked back in. "I'm glad I could help."

I thought a moment and said, "Tell me about the circumstances surrounding Nessie's birth."

I paused, and when no one moved, I repeated it a little more irritated, "I wah no. Till in bubble cinnamon seashore Nogales bohemian." I blinked. _That didn't sound right…_

"Dad…?" Bella asked, her face a mask of horror.

"It's starting," Carlisle said.

"Damn it!" Edward growled. "I thought we would have more time!"

"More time for what?!" Bella shrieked.

"Get him upstairs," Carlisle demanded.

"Dad! Edward? What's happening?!"

Bella was screaming but no one answered her as I had the brief sensation of floating and being jarred about until the movement stopped and I found myself lying on a bed in what was obviously a guest room. I watched in shock and disbelief as Edward and Carlisle started fussing over me. Edward left my side so quickly I thought I was mistake before they began ripping my shirt open and applying stuff to my body. "Ewok?" I asked.

Bella was still screaming for them to explain. "It's a stroke, Bella," Edward sighed in a voice almost too quickly for me to understand. "Charlie, did they say if the cancer had spread to your brain?"

"Then fluff not Midday or Thrice." I was getting more and more agitated. I felt something poke my arm and I jumped.

I know my eyes were wild looking from one person to the other and Edward grasped me by the shoulders. "Charlie, look. Charlie, focus on me. Focus your thoughts on me…"

_Edward! Help me! What's happening?_

His body relaxed slightly. "You're having a stroke, Charlie. It's…it can be natural if the cancer has spread to your brain. Did the doctors mention it when you went to see them?"

I tried to shake my head, but Carlisle snapped at me not to move, so I answered in my mind. _No, they wanted to do a scan of some sort and they were going to schedule it for Monday or Tuesday, I don't know when. They were going to call me with it. _

"Fascinating," Carlisle's tone was awed as he stopped and stared at us. "Edward, he can communicate with you normally through his thoughts?"

Edward nodded. "As well as if I were conversing with him out loud."

"Amazing. Think of the work you could do with stroke patients…"

"Now's not the time to be playing doctor, Doc," Jake growled as he held Bella back from me while Edward and Carlisle worked.

_Edward, I-I can't be dying now, can I?_

He nodded. "It's possible, Charlie. This could be the end."

"No! Edward!" Bella screamed. "Change him! Change him now!"

Edward ignored her and focused on me. "Is that what you want, Charlie? Do you want us to change you?"

_Yes, _I told him. _I want to be with Bella. But Edward, you have to promise me, if I hurt anyone, if I harm a human or one of you, the wolves or yourself personally will have to destroy me. I couldn't live with myself._

His face was grim as he consented. "Consider it done."

"Thank you, thank you!" Bella was crying. "Thank you for changing him! Thank you, Daddy, for staying with me!"

_Tell her I love her, Edward. Do it now. Please? _

He smiled sadly. "He says he loves you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Dad!" She came over and flung herself on me, hugging me almost to the point I couldn't breathe.

"Jake, get her out of here," Carlisle snarled. "She can't handle the blood when we do this."

_Edward, _I asked, getting him to focus on me once more.

"Yes, Charlie?"

_If I don't make it out of this, you-you'll look after the girls for me, won't you? Promise me._

He nodded solemnly. "With my life." He turned to Carlisle. "You'd better do it. Bella was a chance I was able to take. I won't do it again."

Carlisle took a deep breath and nodded. "So be it." He turned to me. "Charlie, I'm sorry. You are in for a rough few days. Just remember your girls, okay? They'll be waiting for you on the other side." He turned to Edward, who was loading up a syringe. "Don't give him any morphine."

"But Bella…"

"She told me it didn't do any good. Nothing helps. In fact, she thinks it might have made it worse."

"She never said…"

Carlisle shook his head. "She wouldn't want to worry you."

Edward sighed. "My Bella…always thoughtful of everyone else, even in her own pain, she thinks of others first."

"Leave, Edward," Carlisle told him. "I will be fine with this. I've done this a few times."

"Are you sure?"

Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder. "Comfort your mate. She needs you right now. Charlie and I will be fine."

I heard Edward leave and Carlisle looked down on me again. "I am so sorry, Charlie, but if I were you, I would make the same decision."

I couldn't speak to him so I blinked my eyes and tried to smile. It felt as though my whole face were weighted down.

"Get ready," Carlisle warned as he moved closer to me, close enough it was as if he were going to kiss me. But then his face moved to the side of my neck and I felt the bite. It wasn't so bad, but the burning that soon took over, causing my eyes to roll back into my head. I felt five more bites in quick succession; one at the other side of my neck, one at each wrist, then one at each ankle. It took no time at all for the burning to overtake my body. I couldn't resist one long, loud scream before I clamped my mouth shut and dealt with it.

* * *

Burning and pain were the only things in my life for I don't know how long. Occasionally it was broken up by moments of clarity where I could hear people talking…

"Did you get it done?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Jake replied. "I told Sam. He was more understanding than I thought. We sank the boat and left his car at the water where he usually went. It'll be found probably on Monday when no one hears from him."

"Thanks, Jake. I know this wasn't how he wanted it to go…"

"But it makes the most sense," Jake finished.

Time went on and I heard Seth's voice; "Mom is okay, Charlie. She's…not glad, but accepting in you doing this. She understands. It's alright. Leah's not too mad either. Shocker, I know."

More time passed and more burning and pain licked me, eating me up from the inside out. Occasionally I could feel things, the soft slide of wet cloth across my forehead, a cool hand on mine, though it did nothing to assuage the smoldering going on under my skin.

I was enjoying hearing Alice humming as cold water and something scratchy brushed across my face until I heard Bella shriek, "Alice! What the _hell_ are you doing?"

I was powerless to do anything so I just listened in; "Something that should have been done a long time ago, Bella."

I could almost hear Bella thinking before she sighed. "He's going to kill you."

"No he won't," Alice said simply. "I've seen it, remember? If I didn't think it would be awesome, I wouldn't do it."

"You're an evil little pixie."

"Thank you."

Time passed again as I slipped out of consciousness but never away from the blazing throbbing going throughout my body. When I felt someone take my hand, I swam to the surface of the lake of fire to hear Bella ask, "So, how much longer?"

An exhale, then, Edward responded, "At the very least a few more hours. Alice will be able to pinpoint an exact time when he gets closer to the end."

_**This isn't the end yet!?**_ I could have cried. It felt as though this would never be over and I would merely spend eternity burning. I briefly wondered if something went wrong, and I had died. Surely this was what hell felt like. I hadn't done too many horrible things in my life. I know I was a bit wild in my youth, but I did nothing unforgivable. Granted I didn't go to church all that much. The last time I was in a church was when my mother passed away. Maybe I should have tried to get Renee to take Bella more often, to have returned to my Lutheran roots, or even explored new religions if it meant escaping this torture.

Finally, finally, I felt the burning start to lessen slightly at the tips of my fingers and toes. Slowly, ever so slowly it left me until I felt completely at peace. I wasn't quite ready to open my eyes, so I tuned my ears. I could hear the river beyond the yard and could hear a fish jump. I could hear Renesmee talking to Jake, who was definitely in wolf form due to his breathing pattern. I could hear Rosalie humming and the sound of metal on metal in a turning motion, maybe she was working on one of the cars? I remembered Bella telling me Rosalie liked to work on cars. I still found that hard to believe. I could hear Esme out in the garden, singing softly to her flowers as her trowel dug into the earth. I could hear Emmett stomping off and then running, grabbing a squealing Nessie from Jacob's back. I could even hear Jake's fur rustling.

I focused around me and heard five distinctive breathing patterns and Bella whisper, "Why isn't he awake?"

"He is," Alice shot back. "Give him a minute."

I still wasn't ready to open my eyes, so, instead, I took a deep breath. It was odd not needing to breathe, but taking that first breath anyway. The smells assaulted me. I could smell my Bella, the same strawberry and flowery scent she'd had forever, but I could also still smell that individual "Bella" perfume that reminded me of her birth and youngest years.

I could smell what I assumed was Carlisle, the hospital odor of antiseptic and cleaning solutions clinging to him, mixing with his own wintry scent.

I smelled two other scents I assumed were Edward and another male. It was a masculine scent but not unpleasant.

Then I could smell Alice. I would know her fragrance anywhere. She had been in the house often enough with the wedding and when Bella broke her leg. It was a peppermint/white chocolate bouquet mixed with lilies and fresh rain.

Finally I opened my eyes. "Dad?" Bella asked.

I turned my head to her and smiled. "Bells." My brow furrowed. "I sound different." My voice, always a bit gruff, had a deeper timbre to it. Similar, but different.

She smiled and she was breathtaking. "It's normal. I don't sound like I used to either, remember?"

I nodded and reached my hand out for her. "You're even more beautiful than I thought." I looked around the room spying Carlisle, Edward, Alice, and Jasper. "You all are."

"And now, so are you, Chief," Alice stated as she danced over. Jasper went to grab for her but she held up a hand. "I'm fine, Jazzy. He won't hurt me. Will you, Charlie?"

"Never. I would never hurt you, Ally Pally."

She giggled at the nickname I had given her when she had started being at the house so often. It was a name that had stuck. She didn't seem to mind it. In fact, she would often show up and just sit to talk with me without Bella even being home. It seemed as though she had formed almost a paternal attachment to me and I didn't mind it one bit. She was like the second daughter I never had. "Can you sit up?" she inquired.

I sat up so quickly I surprised myself. "What was that?" I yelled in confusion.

"Vampire reflexes," Edward told me.

"You get used to it. Eventually," Bella added.

I blinked and looked around. "So…now what?"

Alice smiled. "Do you want to see your reflection?"

"Do I look different?"

"Besides the fact that you're one hot daddy?" Rosalie asked as she walked in.

If I would have been human, I would have blushed to the tips of my ears.

"The truck is finished for him whenever he's ready," she said as she winked at me and walked back out.

"Truck?" I asked.

"Never mind that now, Ch-Dad," Bella said. "There are a few changes you'll have to adjust to, so, we wanted to make them easier on you."

"Besides, Rose is right," Alice stated. I turned my attention back to her. "You were always attractive, Charlie. But now…well, you need to see for yourself."

"That's okay," I told her. I didn't think I was quite ready to see my physical changes. It was all so overwhelming. "Maybe in a minute." I cleared my throat. "Can, uh, can I get a glass of water?"

Bella smirked as she sat next to me on the bed. I didn't realize someone had changed me into a pair of jeans, grey tee, and a flannel shirt. Again, I felt the need to blush, but couldn't. It was an odd sensation.

"Dad, you're not thirsty for water."

I ran a hand across my throat. "This…this burning, like horrible heartburn is being…hungry?"

She nodded. "We need to take you to hunt. Jake's ready to go with us."

"Where's Nessie? I would like to see her."

"Wait, baby steps." Jasper said, coming forward. "We want to make sure you're in control enough to be around her. She's got blood pumping through her heart and veins."

"I would _not _want to eat my own granddaughter!" I shouted.

Edward chuckled. "So much like his daughter. No, Charlie, I'm sure you wouldn't, but the beast within doesn't always decipher between family and stranger. Most newborns don't have the control Bella did. We just want to have a few precautions in store in case you aren't quite as strong as she is."

Well, that made sense. "Oh. Okay. Will…will Jake be safe? I kinda like the kid…"

At that, Bella laughed. "I was worried about the same thing but trust me, there's no way you'd want to eat Jake."

"If you're sure…"

"We are," she said as she stood and grasped my hand. "Come on, let's go eat."

"Wait." I looked down at my feet, which were bare. "Don't I need shoes?"

I got another few tittering laughs from the peanut gallery and Bella rolled her eyes as she pulled me to a sitting position, not that I needed the help. I felt wonderful! I hadn't felt this good since…never. I smiled and Bella stopped. "What?"

I shook my head. "I don't know what I look like, but I feel great. I feel like I'm nineteen again."

Edward chuckled. "You'll have to get used to it, Charlie. Your body looks very similar to how it did when you were human, but it feels new. Plus, you are extra strong at the moment. Your human blood remains with your vampire youth to make you the strongest in our family."

"Stronger than Emmett?" I questioned with a smirk.

"I feel a wager coming on," Jasper commented. "If you want to kick Emmett's ass, Charlie, I wouldn't be offended."

It was truly one of the first times I had ever been in a conversation with Jasper. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Edward said you once attacked Bella."

"Dad!" Bella started, but Jasper held up a hand.

"It's okay, Bella. Darlin' he's just protecting his little girl. I'm sure you understand that." He turned to me. "Yes, sir, that's true. I was a soldier when I was human and became a soldier in a vampire army when I was turned. I was a killer because I didn't know any better. But sweet Lil' Alice was too."

I gasped in surprise and turned to her. She bit her lip and nodded. "It's true, Charlie. When I was human, my family had me committed to a psychiatric facility, a nut house, basically. I was given shock therapy and kept in the dark for days on end because of my visions. I don't remember any of that; I've merely pieced the information together over time. A…bad vampire wanted me for his own, but another good one, not terribly unlike Carlisle chose to save me. The bad guy killed my maker before I had a chance to be taught anything. I learned about myself when I happened upon a stranger and drained him dry. But I swear, once I saw the Cullens and knew of their lifestyle, I amended my ways. I can't take back what I did, but I can choose not to do it again."

I reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her to me for a hug all in the space of a second. Jasper growled at me and I growled back at him. "I will protect her to the end, Jasper. Her and my other sons and daughters, you included." I let her go and held up both my hands. "She is your mate, I accept that. But…I think of little Alice as my second daughter. Can you understand that?"

He stared me down and for an instant, I saw the killer; the cool, calculated planner that he was, but he nodded. "I sense no ill will coming from you. You mean nothing but what you are saying, so I believe you. Sorry, Charlie. We don't know each other very well."

I nodded. "True. And I think we need to change that. You were a fighter, correct?"

He nodded.

"Good. I want you to train me to fight."

At that, he smiled. "Well, then, you can join Bella. I've been training her. Maybe you can give me some insight into the world of law enforcement as well."

"With pleasure," I told him.

"Come on, Ch-Dad," Bella started, but I held up a hand.

"Wait, Bella, just a minute." I took an unnecessary breath and blew it out. "I need to see myself in the mirror and I need to talk to you all about a few things, but as of now, you can stop calling me 'Dad'."

She blinked in surprise. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't look much like your dad anymore, do I?"

She looked me up and down and shook her head. "You look like my older brother now instead of my dad."

I laughed at that. "So, just call me 'Charlie' from now on. It will make things easier if we are out in public eventually." I glanced around the room. "I assume we won't stay here forever and I know I have to leave anyway, so sooner or later we will make it out into the real world, correct?"

Edward nodded. "Actually, we will start traveling once Nessie is older. We didn't want people seeing her age if we decided to stay in one place for over a week, which sometimes happens when we travel and find somewhere interesting."

"Plus," Bella interjected, "Jake needs to stay here for a while longer. I don't know what he'll do once we have to move. Will he come with us or choose to stay behind…?"

"Bella," Edward told her softly, "You know we've talked about this."

"Ness can't want to stay here, Edward, she's our baby!"

He pursed his lips. "Occasionally little birds fly away from their family."

"Not my little bird," she stated on a pout.

I held in a chuckle. _Edward, don't bother fighting her on this now. She's got plenty of time to get used to the idea. Don't bring it up until it becomes an issue. I'm sure she's already thought about it. You can't read _her _mind unless she wants you to, remember?_

Edward looked at me in surprise, but nodded slightly.

_You heard me? _

Again, another nod.

_Interesting. We will talk about that later, okay?_

He nodded one last time and kissed Bella's hair.

"Charlie, can you please see yourself in the mirror now?" Alice whined, dancing from one foot to the other impatiently.

I chuckled. "Like I could deny you anything, Ally Pally. Okay. Show me."

She walked over to a floor length mirror and I closed my eyes as she started moving it my way. "Okay, Charlie, open up."

I opened my eyes and I watched a stranger's mouth fall open. I reached up to touch my face and the stranger moved with me. It was me, or rather, a younger version of me. My face was smooth with very few wrinkles, though I still had a few lines around my eyes. My skin wasn't as leathery from the sun as it once was and looked like marble. It was pale, much paler than I had once been. I kept a tan year-round due to my fishing, hence the leather-like skin in the first place. My hair, once graying more than I liked to admit, was now just a slight salt-and-pepper, making me look distinguished instead of old, and the curls were slightly more distinctive than they had once been. My musculature was more defined and the slightest bit of fat I once had was nonexistent. But the biggest surprise was literally right under my nose. "What the hell happened to my moustache?" I demanded.

* * *

**AN2: So, there you have it. I know, I know, some of you wanted the 'stache to stay, but Billy Burke without it is so effing delicious! Vampire Charlie needed to look just as good! **

**So, next chapter, I'm not sure I'll write his first hunt. I mean, it's kinda been done already. As it was, I didn't want to write his change, it's just how it wrote itself. Next trip may be him adjusting, maybe them taking the trip to Alaska so he can mellow out there…OR it may be time to show off a power if he has one! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Why do I need one? Helloooo…this is FANfiction. I'm a fan, NOT SM. Capiche? **

**AN: I know nothing about animals. If any of my information is incorrect, please PM me so I can fix it. The internet can only help me so much. Thanks!**

* * *

**Charlie POV**

A week had passed. A week since my "death." A week since my "birth." And a week since Alice had taken it upon herself to shave off a part of me as vital to my character as if she had cut off one of my limbs. I rubbed my hand over my upper lip self-consciously. She had told me to quit being so over dramatic and more than once I heard her grousing that I was just like my daughter. I took that as a compliment. It was an adjustment, but I hated to admit, I looked at least ten to fifteen years younger. I was also still adjusting to my new life, but the Cullens had been so good to me, all of them. Each had helped me with part of my new life in some way.

Jasper had made good on his word and had showed me some simple fighting techniques I could work on by myself. Esme had shown me how to grab things gently so I didn't break them, (her china set was now ruined in the process, but she didn't act like she cared). Emmett and I had arm wrestled and yes, I was stronger. He demanded a rematch on the one year anniversary of my change. I agreed. Renesmee, though, was my biggest supporter and was more than eager to wrap herself around me in the world's best hug when I returned from my first hunt.

My first hunt…that was interesting. I was flanked by Jasper, Edward, and Bella, along with Jake in wolf form as we traversed through the woods. I caught the scent of the deer immediately and pounced on it heartily, draining it quicker than I'd thought possible. It tasted okay, but I longed for something different. They tried to warn me that it was human blood I was yearning for, but at that moment, a delicious scent caught my nose and I was off running.

They found me at the river on their land, gorging myself on a den of muskrats. It tasted similar to the fish I was used to eating due to the amount of time they spent in the water. It was delicious.

For once, I got something over on Edward because he looked positively green as he viewed the carcasses around me. "That's utterly disgusting," he proclaimed as he stalked off, causing Jasper and Bella to roar in laughter.

Once they calmed down they made sure I was aware of the need to not impact the wildlife and cause them to become extinct. I felt sure I could hold myself back but the taste was quite good. Oddly enough, I couldn't get anyone to try it. I knew some Catholics ate muskrat on Ash Wednesday, so I figured it must be okay for me to eat it too.

"Grandpa Charlie?" Nessie asked, shaking me out of my reverie.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Are you glad you're like Momma and Daddy and the rest of the family now?"

I smiled at her and nodded. Today was my funeral. The rest of the Cullens were due back any minute. Renesmee and I weren't allowed to go, naturally, but I was eagerly anticipating the family's return, and, though I was ashamed to admit it, gossip from town.

"I'm thrilled I'm like them," I said as I pulled her to me for a hug. "That means I get to be with you forever." We were engaged in an epic Lego build-off. So far, the little shit was kicking my ass. She'd made a mock of the Statue of Liberty, a pyramid, a castle, and was currently working on the Eiffel Tower.

My eyebrow rose as I glance down at my measly fifty stories of the Empire State Building I was working on. Yep. Kicking my ass. "You know, Ness, I'm proud of you. Your collection looks just like the Las Vegas strip."

I could barely keep a straight face as her mouth turned down into a pout and she stomped her little feet as she stalked back over to her collection of buildings. So like her mother…it was evident she was _not _amused.

"Charlie! Dude! The whole _town _was there!" Emmett boomed as he walked into the house.

"Well I should hope so, Emmett, he was the town's chief of police. Everyone loves Charlie," Rosalie responded with an eye roll.

"How bad was it?" I asked as Bella came in, looking ravishing in her black outfit Alice had obviously picked out for her. I couldn't believe the beauty before me was my gangly, clumsy daughter. It was something that might take me a while yet to adjust to.

"Ugh." She sat down on the floor next to Renesmee, who was looking at her collection of Lego buildings critically. Maybe I shouldn't have teased her. I'd have to make sure I corrected my mistake. I would never want to hurt her feelings. She was sensitive enough as it was.

"It could have been better, Da-Charlie," Bella was saying. "Thanks, by the way, for the warning about Mom. I wish you had given me a heads up on her pregnancy."

I grinned at that. For the whole time Bella had lived with me she had trouble calling me "Dad" and now she was having trouble adjusting to calling me "Charlie." I shrugged and continued building my masterpiece. "It slipped my mind." Literally. Little things apparently had slipped my mind for days prior to my stroke. It was humbling to admit how close to death I had been and just how horrible my last days or hours could have been. Though, the days burning in an undead hell were pretty terrible. "In my defense, I was a little concerned about dying to remember to tell you about your mother's…situation."

"Situation? Situation?! Damn it! She should have known better!" If Bella had been human she would have been about the color of a beet, she was so angry. I felt the mood in the room lighten and shot Jasper a grateful glance.

"She's been like that all the way back," he muttered as he sat on the couch. "I'm exhausted."

"I'm surprised at you, Bells," I told her. "You should be happy for your mother."

Bella sighed. "It's not that I'm not, Dad, it's just…" she shook her head and gathered Nessie in her arms for a quick hug. "I'm jealous, okay? I'll…I'll deal with it." She kissed Ness and then sat her back down before walking away.

My eyebrow rose in Edward's direction. "What's up?"

Edward rubbed his chin in thought. "I think Bella realized how much her mother truly didn't need her and how much she won't ever be able to be there for her sibling."

I nodded. "It does complicate matters."

We were all silent until Emmett continued as if he hadn't stopped talking; "So, Mrs. Newton _sobbed _like a baby, like, all over your picture _and_ your casket. It was odd, man. You sure and the Newt's mom didn't…?" He waggled his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

"First off, I will never understand why anyone dislikes Michael Newton…"

At that, Edward snorted. "Try reading his perverted little mind."

"No thanks," I said before continuing, "And secondly, Mrs. Newton is absolutely hideous. I wouldn't get near her with a ten foot pole."

"You'd need a ten foot 'pole' if you know what I mean," Emmett said with a booming laugh.

I couldn't hold in the chuckle. Mrs. Newton had once been an attractive woman, but time and circumstance had left her unattractive on the inside and out. Now she was a squat, sour, hateful old bat. "I'm not talking about her weight and neither should you, Emmett Christopher McCarty Cullen." Yes, I had learned most of their histories during the past week, including all of their numerous names and alias'. When you didn't sleep, there were a lot of hours to fill. "I'm talking about her personality. She's snooty."

"And nosy, and quite simply, a horrid woman," Esme finished as she stepped inside. "She is quite the gossip at the garden luncheons."

"I can't believe you go to those things, Esme," Jasper stated. "They ostracize you because you're different anyway."

She shot him a look. "One must always keep up appearances, Jasper. You know this."

"It still seems unfair that you have to be privy to those lunches knowing you can hear them talk about you even from three rooms away."

She shrugged. "I know the truth and that keeps me quite content. I also hear all the town gossip and occasionally let a few things slip…"

I laughed. "Esme! You surprise me!"

She smiled. "Well, I am, after all, the doctor's wife. I am supposed to spill a few beans every now and again…it isn't my fault I can hear Mrs. Crowley talking about how her husband brought home crabs from some two bit hussy he's been having an affair with…"

I shook my head. "Evil. You're evil and I love it."

She curtsied daintily. "If you'll excuse me, boys, I believe I hear my flowers calling me." And with that, she gracefully walked out.

I watched her go. "That's a class act, boys. A real class act."

"Maybe you'll find one, Charlie," Edward said softly.

I shrugged. "I have you all. I don't need female companionship."

"Now. You don't need it now," Jasper amended. "Trust me, you will."

I shook my head and stood. "I have no desire to discuss my love life with you guys." I looked down at Nessie. "Baby, it's perfect. I think you've done an excellent job building. I didn't mean to make fun of it. That wasn't my intention."

She shook her head, her curls bouncing. "Nah, it's okay, Grandpa. You were right. I think I'll build Caesar's Palace and add that giant guitar from Hard Rock next."

I laughed and kissed her head. I turned to the boys. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go talk to Bella…"

I followed her scent to the little cottage in the woods and found her sitting in a patch of rare sunlight on a fallen log. "Can I join you?" I asked softly.

She sighed. "Sorry, Dad. Charlie. Damn it. Why was it so hard to call you 'Dad' all those years and now I can't adjust to calling you 'Charlie'?"

I chuckled as I sat next to her. "It's confusing for us both, Bella. You're a grown woman now and I'm…well, I'm here for eternity. We'll both have to do some adjusting."

She blew out a breath. "Yeah, I know. I just…I kinda thought I was done adjusting and then life throws me a curveball…"

"Or two," I reminded her gently. "I'm glad you chose to let me stay, Bella. I don't think I thanked you for that."

She leaned her head on me and I wrapped my arm around her. "There was no choice, Dad. I know we don't discuss our feelings much, but I don't think you realize what these last few years with you has meant to me. I mean, I know we didn't have the typical father-daughter relationship or the usual teenage angst going on, but it meant a lot. I wouldn't have met Edward if not for you and I wouldn't have come here if Mom hadn't met Phil, but I just…" she shook her head. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now."

I hugged her tighter, being careful not to hug her _too _tightly. I was stronger than her and I had to be mindful of that. "Well, let me start and you listen, okay?"

She nodded and I took in an unnecessarily deep breath. I blew it out and started; "When your mom left, I was distraught. I loved her…more than anything. I knew our circumstances weren't great, but still, I loved her. And she loved me, too. Don't think she didn't, okay?" I waited and Bella nodded, so I continued. "When I met Renee, my Mom and Dad were both so sick and old…they had me late in life, you know? So, as the only child, I had to look after them. When your mom grew tired of Forks, I couldn't leave. And she couldn't stay," I finished softly.

"She could have worked with you on this. You could have moved Grandma and Grandpa, couldn't you?"

I shrugged. "We both made a lot of mistakes. Renee was miserable and I'm sorry to admit that I didn't honestly care about her as much as I should have. I could have worked with her instead of being against her in all our arguments. I could have compromised but I didn't."

"But she didn't have to be so pigheaded," Bella shot back.

I nodded. "True. But we were both young and stupid. Tempers flared and stayed hot and you, my poor, sweet, baby girl, got stuck in the middle of it all."

She looked up at the sunlight and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the rays on her cool, sparkling face. "It wasn't all bad, not for me. I had a fairly happy childhood. It just was not what you'd call 'the norm'."

At that, I snorted. "Nothing ever was with Renee. She has a hippie heart and a gypsy soul. Put them together and you get the sweet, wonderful, scatterbrained woman we call your mother."

"But that's just it, Dad. She's not going to change. What if she leaves Phil, too? What if this baby has to grow up like me and doesn't have as strong of a sense of survival?"

I shook my head. "Bella, sweetheart, you fell in love with a vampire. Your best friend is a werewolf. Honey, you have no idea what a sense of survival is."

She elbowed me but grinned. "You know what I mean."

I nodded. "I do, but, Bella, baby, you have to understand, Renee, while she's not completely different, she _is _more grown up than when she had you. You have to admit, Phil has been good for her. He's…he's given her more than I did or ever could have."

She paused a moment. "Edward says he always underestimates me, partially because I don't ever see myself very clearly." She looked at me. "You don't see yourself very clearly either, do you, Dad?"

I shrugged. "Eh, well, I guess I have a few lifetimes to figure it out, right?"

She nodded and tucked herself into me further. "I love you, Dad. I know we don't talk about our feelings much, but I really do."

I hugged her tighter. "The happiest moments of my life have revolved around you, Bella-Bean. The day you were born, and the day I got that phone call from you telling me you wanted to come and live with me." I kissed her hair. "I know I wasn't there for you like I should have been, but thank you, Bella, _thank you _for coming to live with me. I'm glad you came and met Edward and Jacob and your life turned out like it did, but I'm glad for _my sake _that you came to live with me. I was so lonely, Bella. I had a horrible, terrible, sad existence before you came back."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you more," she said as she wept tearlessly into my shoulder.

"Me too, baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for _you _more." I rocked her back and forth and dry sobbed right along with her.

I don't know how long we sat like that but finally she pulled away and smiled. "Come on, let's go find Ren and take her for a listening walk." A listening walk was something Renesmee and Esme had started. They would just walk as softly as they could, listening to nature all around them, not to hunt, but to enjoy what the earth provided.

I stood and held out my hand for her. We had talked more that afternoon and I was her father more in those few moments than I probably had been her whole life. It was humbling to realize what an utter failure I had been. But no more. I would be there for my girl forever.

* * *

I walked out to the car a few days later and Edward asked, "Almost ready, Charlie?" We were preparing for our drive up to Denali where I would spend most of my first year as a vampire. I nodded absently as I put my luggage into the car.

"What is it?" he inquired.

I shrugged. Something hadn't felt right today. I wasn't sure why, but I felt…off slightly. It had increased the closer it had gotten to us leaving. It was almost as if I had missed something or forgotten something, but I couldn't put my finger on what _it_ was. I grinned and slapped him on the back. "I don't know, Edward. I guess I got so used to being around you, I just believe I'll miss you when I'm gone."

He smiled and came over for a hug. Who knew the Cullens were so touchy-feely? It was odd as I had never been much for physical affection. Bella, too, was like me in that department. "It will be fine," he stated. "We'll come up every few weeks and Jake and the pups can visit too. It will give them a chance to stretch their legs."

"Ha, ha, ha," Jake said as he rounded the corner, Seth in tow. "Funny, Edward."

Edward smiled. "Funny and true. You know you love it when you get the opportunity to run as long and as fast as you can. And with spring break coming up it will be the perfect opportunity for you to take the youngest of your…trainees for a camping trip."

I had, last night, learned about as Emmett called it, "The Fight That Never Happened" with the Volturi a few months ago and had been rightfully furious with Bella that she hadn't let me in on it. Of course, she reminded me that I had been human at the time, but still, she had sent me off on a fishing trip while they could have had to fight for their lives. I made her promise never to do that to me again.

During our discussion, Jake had filled me in on the fact that due to the sheer volume of vampires in the area, the number in his and Sam's packs had grown exponentially. It was the largest amount of wolves the elders had ever heard of.

"Yeah," Emmett added as he came outside, "And Charlie can teach them the qualities of eating a good muskrat."

I shot him a dour look and he chuckled. I was getting a lot of flack for my animal of choice, but, hey, I liked what I liked. Personally I didn't care for the idea of wrestling with a mountain lion or a bear, but that was just me.

Everyone else filed out and after telling them all goodbye, Edward, Bella, Jasper and I climbed in the car for Denali. Jasper felt the need to go just in case I needed restraining. I didn't argue with him.

At the end of the driveway, Edward prepared to turn when I yelled, "STOP!"

He slammed on breaks and peered at me in the rearview mirror. "What is it, Charlie?"

"Go the other way," I demanded.

"Dad, Denali is this way," Bella told me, pointing down the road.

I shook my head. "No. We need to go this way. Now."

"Charlie…"

"Edward, damn it, do it."

He blinked at me in surprise, but did as I suggested. "Charlie, you don't need to be seen in town. We can't go through just because you want to look around it one last time…"

But I wasn't listening to him. Something was happening in my brain. I had a feeling I _needed _to go this way. I couldn't explain it but I needed to. "In a half a mile, stop the car."

"What? Why?" Bella asked. "Dad what is it?"

I shook my head, trying to ignore everyone around me. I felt Jasper's calming influence on me and I glared at him. "No, Jasper, don't voodoo me!"

His face showed shock, but he just nodded and I felt his soothing force leave me. It was then I felt it again. "Stop!" I shouted again and before the car had come to a halt, I was out of the vehicle. That was when it hit me…the sweetest of ambrosia…like clover honey fresh from the hive. Like the strongest honeysuckle vine on a warm spring day. Rain and moss and sea and air all wrapped together. My mouth watered as venom pooled there and I ran toward the smell as fast as I could.

"No! Damn it! He smelled a human! Someone's hurt, down in the ravine!"

I heard the word "hurt" and it was as if a switch in my brain had flipped. I started running with a new energy as I dashed down the embankment to the car flipped over on its side.

"Bella! Hold Jasper back! There's too much blood! Charlie! Charlie, don't!" Edward was shouting at me, but didn't he realize, I wasn't going to hurt her? Her? How did I know it was a girl? No, not just a girl…Angela Webber. I could tell now. I didn't know how, but I could tell before I caught sight of the 2001 Honda Civic that it was Angela's car and she was hurt terribly.

"Call 911!" I shouted as I reached her car. I wrenched the door from the vehicle and gently, ever so gently, pulled her free. She was covered in blood from a horrible gaping wound in her head and I could tell a few of her limbs were broken. "Come on, Ang," I whispered. "Come on, you can make it."

Her eyelids fluttered open for a fraction of a moment. "Angel," she whispered before her head fell back again.

The blood smelled so wonderful, it was like standing in a sweet shop when you were on a diet, but though the pain roared and fire bloomed in my throat, I swallowed the venom as I felt Edward approach.

"EMS is on the way. I can stay with her, Charlie, but you have to go."

I growled low in my throat, though I wasn't sure why and he held up both his hands. "Charlie, no help can come to her if the EMT's see you. I called Carlisle and he's waiting for them to bring her in. She will be saved but you need to leave. Go with Bella and run toward Denali. I'll come up with an excuse and be waiting for the emergency workers to get here, okay?"

Again, I growled. My brain was going a million miles a millisecond. I wanted her safe, I wanted her blood. I waffled back and forth before I thrust her into his arms. "Keep her alive," I growled before I ran back up the embankment where Jasper was snarling and Bella was doing her best to hold him back. I was thankful she was still a newborn as well and was stronger than him. Just a moment later, Emmett and Alice arrived and they hauled him away, back to the house.

"Come on, Dad," Bella grabbed my hand and together, we ran toward the mountains.

When we were about twenty miles away, she stopped and looked at me. "Dad, what the hell _was _that?"

I honestly had no clue.

* * *

**AN2: Super duper special thanks to BLilTXgirl for both helping and hindering me as I wrote the end of this chapter. As I was writing from the page break down, I sent her a text and her reply helped me shape the end. HOWEVER! The plot bunny we discussed almost threatened to derail the chapter in its entirety as it sprung so many new ideas and future scenes at me. Oh well…hope you like it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No, alas, I'm not the great SM. If I were, I would do some things differently…hence the reason for me writing this fanfiction. **

**AN: Well! Quite a lot of you were excited about the ending of the last chapter! Yes, it was his power revealed. I'll delve into it a bit more in this chapter. It was a combination of sirenastarot, kirifox, and BLilTXgirl's idea's that helped me create his power, so thank you wonderful peeps! Everyone had some great ideas and I just wish I could have used them all! Maybe depending on who his mate turns out to be I can use it for that person. (Read: I'm not telling you who it is! Mainly because I'm still not sure myself! LOL!)**

**So…my hubby thinks this is weird. Show of hands to my writer friends out there; who types with their eyes closed to "feel" the mood you're creating? Am I the only one that does it? Is that like, one of my super-weird quirks? Just curious. DH is flabbergasted when I can type with my eyes closed or looking away from the screen and out the window as I type. But don't you just feel like the story flows from your fingers better when you let go and let your brain have complete control? I don't even realize what I'm typing half the time, it just comes out and I never consciously say "I'm typing the letter P right now, I just type and most of the time it comes out correctly. Wonder what that says about me? LMAO!**

**Last thing: I don't know Tanya's history so if it is completely inaccurate, please don't hesitate to call me on it, okay? I'm making it up as I go. **

* * *

**From last chapter: **

_When we were about twenty miles away, she stopped and looked at me. "Dad, what the hell was that?" _

_I honestly had no clue. _

* * *

**Charlie POV**

Bella and I stood in silence for a time before I took an unnecessary breath, blew it out, and answered as best I could. "I don't know what that was, Bella. I just knew I needed to go that way. Once I got closer, I knew someone was in trouble. When I got closer still, I knew it was a girl. And then, before I got to her, I just somehow knew it was Angela."

Bella's head cocked to the side before she smiled. "Dad! You have a power!"

I blinked. "I do?"

She nodded excitedly. "I…it's like a combination of other people's powers! Could you read her mind? How did you know it was Angela?"

I shrugged at that. "Intuition, I guess. Maybe it was because I saw her car, though, it's her new one. I had only heard she got a new car to travel back and forth to Port Angeles for her drive from the community college and back so she could live at home for these next two years before she goes off to a four year college. I hadn't seen the vehicle. I didn't even know what color it was. Mr. Webber just mentioned it offhand when he and the twins came in to confess about breaking Newton Outfitter's front window."

Bella's brow furrowed but still she smiled. "Eh, well, we'll figure it out. That's cool, Dad."

I chuckled and pulled her to me for a hug. "Sometimes you seem like such an adult, Bella, but the other times you seem like a teenager."

"I am, Dad. I stopped aging at eighteen."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean." Just then we heard a car approaching and Edward stepped out. "How is she?" I demanded. I had to know how the girl was.

Edward held up a hand. "She's fine, Charlie. I think she'll make a full recovery. I had Carlisle promise to call me as soon as he had her in his care and stabilized."

I blew out another breath. "Thank you, Edward."

His eyes narrowed slightly as he asked, "What can you tell me about what happened?"

I relayed the events to him as I had Bella and he nodded in agreement. "I believe Bella is right; you do have a power and it will come in quite handy, actually."

"Plus," Bella added, "It isn't one the Volturi would want. If you can't help vampires, only humans, then they wouldn't want you."

"Well, that's good," I commented. I'd heard enough about this Volturi and how they collected people with special gifts. Alice and I had a long conversation about it a few nights ago while Jasper was out hunting with Edward and Emmett. She told me the horror of watching the future unfold had Aro not given in when he had and though my Bella and Renesmee would have been spared and the Volturi killed, the loss would have been far too great for them to consider fighting. I couldn't imagine the world without Seth or Carlisle in it, or even Leah for that matter.

"Come on, we need to get you to Denali, Charlie," Edward told me. "Are you sure you are okay to ride with Angela's blood all over you?"

I looked down and noticed the darkening red staining my clothing and hands. I honestly hadn't even thought about it in all the excitement, but now that I had, the smell was overwhelmingly delicious. I raised a hand. It was coated in Angela's life blood; tinting my pale white hands much like the juice from a cherry pie would. My tongue was halfway out of my mouth to lap up the ambrosia when Edward grasped my wrist. "Don't do it, Charlie. One taste could send you on a spiral out of control."

I blinked and came back to my senses. I stripped off my shirt as I dashed toward the sound of running water; the river was nearby. I washed up quickly and smelling a deer close by, killed it and drained it for added strength. I then returned to the car where Edward had me a clean shirt waiting. Thankfully, the old one was nowhere in sight on my return trip. I had the feeling I would have done something immature like sniffed it or licked it or even ate the damn thing.

"Feel better?" he asked as I approached. I smiled and nodded.

"Once we get you to Denali, maybe Eleazar will be back and he can tell us a bit more about your power."

"Eleazar was the one that once worked for the Volturi, correct?"

Edward nodded. "He was part of their guard. I'm still not quite exactly sure how he managed to escape their clutches, though he has assured me it wasn't that difficult. I've often wondered what kind of dirt he has on them that they let him go that easily. I can't believe they haven't killed him by now."

Bella shrugged. "Maybe they realize that even though he could tell their secrets, he won't. Also, maybe they realize that he's worth more alive than dead. If they were ever to gain control of Tanya's family, they could steal Eleazar back again and have his power once more."

"I thought they had it when she started to attack Caius," he commented.

Bella put a hand on his shoulder. "We all made it out alive that day, everyone except for Irina. I'm glad we were there to help Tanya and Kate and I hope we can continue to help them through their loss."

I was once more in awe of my daughter. She was so kind, so loving, and so considerate of others. Renee had done a wonderful job with the girl, whether either of them realized it or not.

The drive to Denali took less time than I thought it would. Of course, Edward drove like a bat out of hell, causing me to argue with him the values of following safety guidelines and human highway rules. He argued that he had built in radar and vampires were superior creatures, so they didn't need to necessarily adhere to human standards. Well, I sat back and watched _that _argument unfold because Bella was quite opinionated on the fact she once _was _human and she began questioning if Edward was trying to say she had been beneath them then. That argument lasted most of the way to Denali and I had the feeling that he would be in the doghouse for the rest of the night, or week, or possibly millennia with his attitude. He was out of line to say it, but I couldn't help but to secretly agree with him, though I made sure I didn't let _Bella _know I felt that way. I could only imagine what would happen if vampires took _over _the world. And if the Volturi were in charge, that wouldn't be a good thing. I would have to speak to Carlisle and see if he thought Aro and his crew would consider doing such a thing, especially now that they were worried about humans and vampires mating and creating more Halflings like Nessie.

We pulled up to a huge log style cabin home set in the middle of snow dusted grass and mountains. It was gorgeous, as was the woman that stepped outside. "Edward! Bella! Welcome!" she gushed as she came forth. She stepped up to me and her smile was blinding as she said, "Mr. Swan, Charlie, welcome to the family!" Her arms wrapped around me and I awkwardly patted her on the back.

I heard Edward chuckle and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _Do I want to know what she's thinking? _I asked him in my head. He shook his head minutely. _Great, _I told him._ Now I'm going to have to worry about fending off a sex-crazed vampire. Super._

Edward snorted, earning him a raised eyebrow from his wife.

Tanya let go of me, though her grip didn't lesson as it traveled down my arm to clasp my hand in hers. "Come, let me show you around! You'll love being here, Charlie!"

I looked at Bella, who was now shooting daggers at Tanya. _I swear I won't have sex with her, Edward! Tell Bella before she kills your cousin, okay?_

Edward guffawed loudly, turning it into a cough when Tanya and Bella both looked at him. "Sorry, just thought of something funny Emmett told me a few days ago," he lied smoothly.

_Nice cover, _I told him. He inclined his head at me and took Bella's hand as Tanya dragged me in the house.

Tanya began prattling on about the local wildlife and we made small talk for a bit. It was all quite boring, honestly. I hated feeling like Tanya was basically going to babysit me and I was already missing Ness, Jake, and the rest of the family, even if they were planning on all taking turns coming to visit me.

Finally the moment came that I dreaded the most; Edward stood and said, "We need to get back home."

I stood as well, trying not to show how badly I wanted to whine for them not to leave me and to cling to Bella's leg like a three year old boy. I shook Edward's hand and gave Bella a big hug. We looked at one another and carried on a conversation with our eyes. _Be careful, Dad, _she seemed to say. _I promise I'll behave, _I tried to convey to her. She smiled softly and I hugged her again. All too soon they were in their car and driving away.

I turned to Tanya, who smiled. "Well, this is uncomfortable, isn't it?"

I chuckled. "Yes, it kind of is."

"Elly and Carmen won't be back for a few days yet. You'll enjoy having another man around, I'm sure. Elly's an interesting person to know. Until then we can occupy ourselves as best we can."

"How do you usually do that?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she asked, "Want to go for a run?"

I thought about that for a moment. I had been on the track team when I was a teenager and I had always enjoyed running. But a torn ACL my senior year had been just one of the things that had kept me in Forks. Running now was a breeze, though, and I quite enjoyed it. "You're on," I told her.

She quickly pulled her beautiful corn silk hair into a sloppy bun and dashed out the door. "Come catch me!" she called.

I felt the stirrings of lust pooling in my stomach. How or why, I wasn't sure, but they were there. _Oh boy, _I thought. _Maybe I won't be able to keep that promise to Bella after all…_

I ran after her and we raced late into the evening. It was just turning twilight when she stopped and halted near the top of Mount Rainier. I came up behind her and poked her shoulder. "Tag, you're it."

She laughed heartily. "Are you having fun?"

I nodded. "This is terrific. I never knew I could ever feel like this again."

She bit her lip saucily. "I could make you feel other things…" she had fallen to her knees and popped the button on my jeans before I even realized it.

"Whoa!" I shouted as I all but pushed her to the ground away from me. "What the hell are you doing?"

She pouted prettily and that was when I felt it again…the lust. "Stop it," I commanded.

She blinked in shock. "No one has ever stopped me, save Edward. How did you know…?"

I frowned at her. "I don't know why I felt it and knew it was you, but I did. Can you control other emotions or just things of a…lusty nature?"

She shrugged and plopped down onto the ground like a child to sulk. "Just lust. I'm a succubus."

It was my turn to blink in awe. "Wow. Like the legends?"

She smirked. "My sisters and I were the reasons for those legends." Her smirk died on her face as she added, "But now I have one sister gone to the final death and one gone to true love, which if possible, is worse. Now I am here all alone." Her eyes pled with mine. "Charlie, please, I…I need a strong man beneath me, above me, in_side _me!"

She lunged for me and I grasped both her wrists, thankful for my newborn strength. "Look, Tanya, you're a great person, and, hey, who's to say in time I might not want to take a roll in the hay with you. But now…now, I'm just mending a broken heart and adjusting to life as a creature I didn't know existed for most of my adult life."

"But don't you see? The best way to recover from a broken heart is to have a body to share. Give yourself over to your wild side, Charlie. I can show you things you've never even thought of."

Of that, I had no doubts. "No, Tanya. And furthermore, you shouldn't be throwing yourself at men. You're better than that."

The fight went out of her and I let her go as she sank back down to the ground once more. "That's just it, Charlie. Don't you see? I am _not _better than that and I haven't been for centuries."

Centuries. Wow. She's been a slut for centuries. Interesting. "Look, you can think that you aren't worth it, but look at your sister, the one that's in love."

"What about her?"

"Can't you see? It could be _you_, Tanya. Just give it time…"

"I've given it time!" she screamed. "I've waited and watched and hunted and longed and coveted and where has it gotten me! A cold bed and a trail of dead lovers!"

_Oh boy…do you think Edward realized he left me with a psychopathic killer?_ _And furthermore, is this payback for all the shit I thought about him when he and Bella were dating? I'll need to ponder over that for a bit. _I turned my attention back to the woman before me. "Tanya, calm down." I sat down in front of her and took her hands, though this time, in comfort. "Look at me."

"No," she moped.

I rolled my eyes. _She's centuries old and acting like a spoiled brat that didn't get her way. _Luckily, I had a bit of experience in the spoiled brat department. Bella went through a stage when she was a tween where she acted like she was the center of the universe. I gave in and started meeting her in California for vacation instead of making her come to Forks, but that was where I drew the line and I probably should have drawn it before that. "Tanya, I said 'Look at me'."

She looked up and I was caught in her innocent eyes and automatically, my paternal side kicked in. "You poor girl. Were you abandoned by a man? Is that what happened to you?"

Her eyes widened but she shook her head, adamantly denying it but I was too good at reading people. Over a decade of being the town's Chief of Police had honed my skills and now, becoming vampire had only made them stronger. "It's true, isn't it? Who was it? Your lover? Your husband? Your father?"

At that, she broke down in dry, heaving sobs. I pulled her to me for a hug as she wept tearlessly. Darkness was its blackest around us before she calmed enough to speak. "My father," she whispered, though I had no trouble hearing her. "He was a wonderful man. Truly, he was. He was the village miller. We made all the corn meal and flour for the town. One day he vanished. It was said he ran off with a woman and my mother and I refused to believe it. But someone said they saw him leaving with her, that she was leading him off into the forest. After that, we had no choice but to believe he ran away. We were the talk of the village." She paused for a time, no doubt seeing everything unfold in her mind's eye, and her voice was far away as she continued.

"My intended broke off our engagement because he did not know if I was like my father, if I couldn't be trusted with his land and his money which was far above my own station. We lived in poverty until my mother died of a broken heart. When she died, I struck out on my own. I was traveling the countryside when I became what I am today."

I winced in preparation for what she would tell me next. Somehow I just knew it wouldn't be all rainbows and sunshine. She saw the look on my face and nodded, her voice a snarl as she said, "A supposed gentleman coveted my beauty and wanted me for his own. That was how I learned of sex and how my virginity was stolen from me as he drained me almost dry."

Her voice dropped so low I had to strain to hear her. "He was almost finished when he decided he would enjoy my beauty and my body further. I writhed for days on end because my body had to regenerate from the venom without the assistance of my heart. Almost a week passed as I was tortured. I felt sure it was hell I was in for allowing this man to violate me in such a way."

Her eyes came up and there was fire unlike anything I had witnessed in them. "I killed him for what he did to me when I woke. He had never turned anyone before and didn't realize my strength would be more than his when I finally finished the change." She was silent as all of that sank in.

"I would never have chosen this life, not at the time, that is," she said to me. "It was while I was a nameless demon set loose upon the world I met up with my sisters and my vampire mother who loved me as only another woman could." Her tone turned bitter as she added, "It was a shame she had to choose a son over three loving, devoted daughters."

I listened to her and my heart went out to her. The poor girl had been disappointed by one man and then another before being killed by a man for her beauty. Bella had told me Tanya's mother had created an immortal child and what the consequences had been. How terrible this all must have been for her.

"You are a prize, Tanya," I told her with conviction. It was true, she was. I reached down and gently kissed each of her hands still firmly in my grasp. "You will be the best wife a man can have when you find him. Not because of how you were changed or how you were raised but in _spite _of that. You will become _more_. You just need to love yourself. I hate to sound like Doctor Phil here but I believe you have to forgive your father for abandoning you, forgive your human mother for not living for you, and forgive your fiancé for being an utter jackass."

She looked at me doubtfully as I continued; "As for the vampire that killed you, well, you got revenge, so I'd say you were good on that side, but the rest, including your vampire mother, you need to let it go. Then, and only then, will you find what you are truly looking for."

"Do you really believe any of this?" she asked softly.

I clenched her hands tightly. "I'm a man of few words. If I say something, I damn well mean it."

She leapt into my arms to hug me tightly. "Thank you," she whispered into my ear before she kissed my cheek. "Thank you for turning me down."

I chuckled. "It wasn't easy," I assured her. "Luckily I have an iron constitution."

She giggled and stood, brushing off her pants. Dawn was breaking and I gasped as I took in both our twinkling skin. In the watery sunlight of Forks you couldn't really appreciate the majesty of what we looked like.

Tanya smiled at me. "You're beautiful, Charlie. Inside and out."

If I could have blushed, I would have. "I could say the same," I told her honestly.

"Just not for you, right?"

I nodded. "Just not for me. But you are for somebody. Maybe you are like Edward…you have to wait until your soul mate is born."

She pondered that for a moment. "I suppose you're right." We watched the sun in companionable silence before she motioned me toward her. "Come on. Let's get back. Even though we don't feel the cold, a hot shower does feel wonderful."

I couldn't agree more about that. I was about to follow her when I had that tingling sensation again. "Charlie?" she asked.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Charlie? What is it?"

I felt it, the quickening in my mind, a person calling out for help. "Someone…someone is hurt."

She gasped. "What?"

"My gift…I think it has something to do with hurt people or people in trouble or something."

"If they are hurt, you can't be around their blood," she told me matter-of-factly as she tugged on my arm.

I stood my ground and shook my head. "No. It doesn't bother me. Yesterday I saved a girl, a girl I've known most of her life. Today, this feels different, yet the same."

"If someone is hurt, do you think you could find them?"

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath to find my center. My brain felt fuzzy before it latched onto a location. "There," I said as I pointed. "He's this way."

"A man? You can tell it's a man?"

I paused and could see the color of him, his…personality or whatever. It was a deep, masculine green. Angela's had been the palest of pink. Odd that it now occurred to me. "Yes. This way." I led her to the top of the mountain and down the other side almost in a swirling pattern as we made our way to the man.

"How do you know where he is?" she asked in a whisper, afraid to break the spell, I guess.

I shrugged as we continued on at a hurried pace. "I can see…he was coming on a nature trail. He caught sight of a bear so he doubled back and got lost. He wasn't watching where he was going…he tripped, fell, he needs…" _you. _The thought popped in my head for some odd reason, but feeling the need not to share that just yet, I amended, "us. He needs us to help him. We are the only ones that can, given his location."

We continued on down the mountain until almost simultaneously, we caught his scent and the blood tingeing the air. She let out a growl and I grasped her tightly. "Tanya, no, you can not hurt him."

"He smells…oh, Charlie! I haven't smelled anything this delicious in all my years!"

_Singer, _the word kept coming to me. "Could he be your singer?" I questioned as she struggled fruitlessly against my cage like arms around her.

She stopped breathing and nodded, her eyes growing wider. I sighed. _Great. Just what I don't need. A centuries old vegetarian vampire with a singer's blood singing to her. Excellent._ "Go, back to the house."

She shook her head adamantly but I just shot her a look. "You can't help me if you're just going to eat him, Tanya."

She looked out at the trail and then pointed at me. I nodded. "Yes, I'll get him and get him to safety." She shook her head again and I sighed. "Look, Tanya, you'll kill him if you get close enough. I've got super control like my daughter, apparently, and I don't need to hold you back and I don't need your bloodlust causing me to do something bad, alright?"

She let out an almost whine in the back of her throat before she turned rapidly and raced in the opposite direction. I blew out a breath. _One crisis averted. Now, let's check on the human. _

I made my way down into the ravine where the man was to find him passed out. No helicopter could have gotten him, and by the time humans had made their way down this far, no doubt, it would have only been a body recovery, that is if he was ever even found.

I looked around at his gear strewn here and yon. I found his canteen just out of his reach and it was a little worse for wear but it wasn't cracked or spilled. I shook it and could hear a little bit of water left in it. I moved it to him and poured some into his mouth. He swallowed some down but didn't wake. Good. It would be easier if he was unconscious as I looked him over.

The physical exam didn't take long due to my limited medical experience. It was evident what was wrong with him. He had some scrapes and bruises all over his body but the big one was on his leg. His femur was sticking out through the skin grotesquely with torn, mottled flesh and muscle surrounding it. I smelled his blood but the scent didn't affect me as I went to work.

I wrenched off my coat and wrapped it around him before pulling off my outer shirt and ripping it to shreds. I gathered up wood to make a splint and got busy bandaging the wound as best I could. The other cuts and bruising was minimal enough, I just left them be.

When I had him situated as best I could and could finally put it off no longer, I hoisted him up into my arms and ran down the mountain. He moaned and cried out from the jostling, but nothing could be done about that. I ran him all the way into the city.

The smells of the humans surrounded me and I cut off my breathing just to be on the safe side. I took in a small breath to locate the scent of the hospital and then set off at a pace so fast humans couldn't see me as I dashed to the Emergency Department. I slowed my pace and walked in calling out, "Help! My friend needs some help!"

Nurses were all over us like a swarm of bees. I deposited him onto a gurney and melted into the background and out the door before anyone realized I was gone or that I had retrieved a prize in the process.

When I arrived back at the house, Tanya raced to me. "Are you okay? Is the man alright? How bad was he hurt? What's going on?"

I handed her the man's wallet. "I think you will need to return this to him in a few days."

"Why?" she asked.

I shrugged. I wasn't certain myself why I pinched his wallet as I laid him down on the gurney but I knew Tanya needed to get to him and see him. I had the distinct impression I wouldn't be staying here long. If my new-found intuition was correct, I was fairly certain I had just found her soul mate.

* * *

**AN2: Whew. That was long to write but it poured out. Go figure. So, next week, I'm not sure if I'll be able to get a chapter out to you. A plot bunny bit me in the ass for a one-shot and also, I'm going to be gone all weekend CAMPING. I'm not sure HOW that is going to go, but we'll see. Anywho, just a warning there might not be a chapter next week but I'm going to try really, REALLY hard to get one out!**

**Much love, my peeps! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I'm the proud owner of a Girl Scout Outdoor Essentials Patch (I survived the campout!) I'm NOT, however, the owner of the Twilight characters. I'm just…indulging on the story some. **

**AN: You guys…you'll just have to kind of bear with me. I've got a TON of stuff to do this month and I honestly have nothing but excuses as to why I haven't brought this to you before now. The biggest one being…this chapter when a WHOLE other direction I wanted it to and it ended up being fuck-long so I had to go back and change a few things so now there is all this drama and *sigh* just go with it. **

**Sorry I didn't review reply, but as soon as I finished and reread this bad boy, I posted. I'll try to do better next time!**

* * *

**Charlie POV **

I chuckled to myself as I packed my bag yet again. When I introduced Tanya to her mate, Bradley, I knew I would need to give them space, so I decided to head south, way south, down to visit Nahuel's family. Bella had told me a bit about the other Halfling and I was interested in getting to know him. When Alice saw my fate disappear, only to intertwine with his aunt, Huilen's, she demanded we take a family trip to visit. For some odd reason, she insisted Jake and some of his pack mates go. I didn't understand why, but I'm quite sure Alice knew what she was doing. Now that she had gotten closer with some of the wolves, Jake and Seth in particular, she was seeing visions of their futures.

"Are you ready, Charlie?" Alice asked me from where she stood in the doorway.

I hoisted my rucksack on my shoulder. I didn't need all those fine suitcases. She frowned at me. "I bought you a nice, _new _bag, Charlie."

I smirked and grabbed her, getting a hug from my 'daughter'. "And nice, _new _clothes to go in it, I'm sure." She shot me a look and I shot her one right back. "I told you I didn't want it, Alice. I'm adjusting to so much, don't make me adjust to designer clothes and bags yet. This old rucksack Jake got me at the Army Surplus store works great."

She hugged me in return, but then stomped off in a huff muttering about the "Swans and their sense of fashion". It was always fun pissing her off.

I felt my jovial mood grow and I grinned at Jasper, who was coming down the hall balancing five different matching bags. "Alice's 'gear' I assume?" I asked as I took a few of the bags from him. He didn't need the help, he was certainly strong enough to wield everyone's bags in his arms, but I could feel his appreciation. It was these little things that kept us all 'human' as Carlisle had told me.

"Yeah, for some reason, she feels the need to take some white organza and silk and all of her sewing stuff." He shrugged. "I've learned over the decades to just go with it."

I smiled. He and Alice seemed so young, yet, when they talked like this, it was so easy to see how deeply they were connected, as well as how many years they had been together. Their love was one to be jealous of. If anything, I envied theirs above everyone else's. They had this…connection. Like, even though Edward had the ability, they actually _understood _what the other was thinking.

Of the other couples, Bella and Edward had what I suppose could be called the most fairytale ending despite the horrors they had been through. It was hard to look at them objectively though, since Bella was my child. Carlisle and Esme, however, had this grace and poise to their love that reminded you of black and white movies. It was epic in its own right while being a tad too…distinguished for my taste. When I found a woman, _if _I found one, I wouldn't want it to be all sweet love. On the other hand…

"Fuck! Rosie! Baby!"

"Damn it, Emmett, finish me or I'll finish you!"

Emmett and Rosalie were the most…public with their declarations. Their, _ahem, _lovemaking, could be heard throughout the house. Of course, Rose and Em were also the loudest with their arguments. It amazed me how the two of them could be all over each other one minute and then down each other's throats, only to be, well, _down each other's throats _once again. I had always thought Emmett was easy going, but it was interesting to see him show a bit of backbone and not let Rosalie run all over him. I think it kept her grounded.

I looked back at the soldier before me. Jasper and I had a lot in common. We were both somewhat stoic compared to Emmett, relaxed compared to Edward, and…for lack of a better word, _young _compared to Carlisle. But Jasper and I were both strategists and had talked long into the night about what happened the _next _time the Volturi showed up on our doorstep. Because everyone felt sure they _would _come back and pick another fight.

"We need to leave if we don't want to be late!" Alice called, knowing everyone would hear her, no matter where they were on the property.

I followed Jasper downstairs and helped him rearrange the luggage so Alice's was on top, per her specifications. I didn't ask why. Again, no one went against Alice's wishes. I think that might be why Bella and I always did, at least on our clothing. Little Ally-Pally needed humbling every once in a while.

Edward chuckled as he came up behind me. "Don't let her know you feel that way."

I grinned. I had been working on relaxing my mind some so Edward was privy to most of my thoughts. It would be easier if something urgent came up or, if my "power" manifested itself any stronger than before. I'd only had those two instances, but everyone, Carlisle especially, was fascinated to find out how or why it worked. I was just glad I could save the people I had already. Angela was a sweet girl, and from what Edward said, a truly good one. And Bradley, well, Tanya was going to have an interesting time of it. He was a nice guy and as outdoorsy as he was, he would fit in well with Garrett. As for him being human…well, that was up to them to decide how and when to change him. I had no allusions she would be as honor-bound as Edward and his previous adamant refusal to change Bella. Tanya _was _selfish enough to want her human with her for eternity.

The wolves; Jake, Seth, and Embry were coming with us. Jake left Quil and Leah to guard the house and, well, they didn't want to come along. Quil didn't want to leave behind his imprint, Clair, and Leah…well; I wasn't necessarily Leah's favorite person anyway.

Embry wasn't used to riding in the back of the rental Suburban surrounded by our "sickly sweet scent" and got car sick…which was why Alice packed airplane sick bags. They were right on top where he could reach them in her bag. Yep…never, _ever _bet against Alice.

After he got over his sickness, we made it to SeaTac without incident (and with the windows rolled down. Luckily, Rosalie was riding in the other rental. We would never have heard the end of it if her hair got messed up.) Our flights to South America were uneventful and we arrived in Buenos Aires, Argentina without incident. I had been out of the country before, but only a handful of times, and never to South America, so I was quite eager to explore. It was summer now and wonderfully hot and dry as we stepped from the plane. We had arrived under the cover of nightfall and I was grateful to Alice and her wonderful planning. When I told her as much, she merely tapped her head. "I've got it all covered." Oddly enough, we would soon realize she was wrong.

We met up with Huilen and Nahuel just outside of the city at a large home Carlisle had rented in the countryside. We were surprised to find that Nahuel's youngest sister, Jennifer, had arrived as well. She immediately got along with the "girls" and offered quite a bit of insight into what Nessie could expect over the next few years. After all, she herself had recently stopped aging. We all looked at Nessie in wonder as Jennifer talked about the physiological changes that would occur and Carlisle was yet again utterly fascinated by how her window of true humanity worked.

Though we were armed with Jennifer's knowledge, we were still somewhat unprepared for when the unthinkable and more than a little confusing happened…

Ness now was about the size of an eleven year old. Her "first birthday" was coming up in a few days and Alice had all sorts of birthday plans in swing despite Bella's adamancy that something bad always happened at Alice's parties. I wasn't sure what exactly they were talking about, but I could tell it hurt Alice's feelings. So naturally, I encouraged her, much to Bella's chagrin.

The party took place at twilight and it was lovely. Alice, as usual, had outdone herself. It was tame by comparison to some of Alice's other parties, I'm told, but the human food was extravagant, and Renesmee's birthday cake was indescribable. The three wolves stuffed their faces, so I assumed it was quite tasty and truthfully, I almost missed the taste of human food. I was always a sucker for a piece (or three) of cake.

I was discussing the Mariner's shots of winning anything this season with Emmett when Alice stiffened. Edward's head popped up from where he had been whispering (and flirting) with Bella and all of a sudden I let out a groan. Something…wasn't right.

_Edward! What did she see? _I demanded.

Edward's brow furrowed and he shook his head. Not a moment later, Nahuel's cell phone rang. It was Nahuel's oldest sister, Serena. She was on her way to him and with her, another new sister, Reya. Nahuel was outraged that his father was creating more offspring, but Serena began sobbing and saying they had run for their lives. The Volturi had caught up with Joham and killed him for "creating abominations" like the Halflings. She and Reya had been out hunting at the time and managed to escape the Volturi's wrath. He instructed her to come here, with us, but I shook my head. Something didn't seem safe. This wasn't a good idea. But without proof of why it wasn't, and no tangible evidence to the contrary, they were told to come here. We spent hours strategizing in case it was some kind of odd trap and we were ready when Serena arrived. At least, we thought we were.

Serena was a lovely woman who was slightly jaded to Joham's point of view. But without a mate of her own, she hadn't fully realized that implanting your seed into someone and basically leaving them for dead was wrong. It was all she had ever known. She loved their father and was saddened by his loss, much more so than Nahuel and Huilen were, that much was obvious.

Reya was a sweet young girl. She was only four years old but already looked to be a teenager. She explained in her first year she aged about eleven years, just like Renesmee, but after that, she aged only about two years per year. It seemed as though the female Halflings aged slightly differently than the males. I found myself watching her, waiting. I could almost feel a…presence around her, a dark cloud of gloom descending on our family, though, she was nothing but radiance. She smiled, she joked, she teased the wolves mercilessly like a teenager would do and she became Nessie's best friend, something we hadn't realized she had been lacking for some time. It almost hurt Jake's feelings, I could tell, but at the same time, he seemed to realize, she needed to be around another girl. And so, we settled into that month of vacation with only the slightest hint of unease and I blew out a breath as I realized my gut or intuition or whatever must have been wrong.

You would think our surprises were behind us, right? Well, then, you would be WRONG. See…no one realized it, because he kept it quite to himself, a feat no one really believed he had in him, but Seth imprinted on that girl. And, at night, they snuck off together. And they let their teenage hormones dictate their existence. And in those lust filled nights, we all learned something new. Female. Halflings. Are. Fertile. Imagine our surprise when two weeks later, what should happen? Yep. You guessed it. Pregnant. As in, knocked up. As in, none of us knew a damn thing about what would become of a half-wolf/quarter-vampire kid. Seth was mortified, Reya performed a splendid role reprisal of "Bella, the doomed pregnant girl" in her demand to keep the baby, and the rest of us, well, we just stood by in shock. It explained why I kept having the feeling the girl was in danger. Who knew she was in danger from one of the sweetest boys in existence? Who knew something so sweet and innocent could bring about such horror and worry? We all had experienced an unplanned pregnancy. Hell, Renee and I were poster children for the damn thing, but this was on a whole new level.

As plans were made for us to move to Isle Esme for everyone's safety, I grabbed a beer from the fridge and found Seth out on the porch. His eyes were downcast and you could almost _smell _the sorrow emanating from the guy. I popped the top on the brew and he looked up at the sound, his eyebrows knitting as he realized it was _me _holding the can. "Uh, Charlie, you, uh, you're a vampire, you know that, right? If you drink that, you'll only have to puke it up later."

That I knew. Emmett had dared me to drink a beer once, shortly after my change. I did it, not because of the dare, but because I wanted to know what the sensation was. It was one of the worst things I'd ever done, but I digress.

I shook my head and handed it to him. "Today you found out you're going to be a father. You're a man today whether the law dictates it or not. We're in a foreign country, son, I figured you probably needed a beer. Hell, even if we were in Forks, I'd get you something stronger, but this is all they had."

He looked at me like I was giving him the nectar of the gods and drank it down in one. I chuckled and sat next to him.

"Mom's going to kill me."

I snorted. "Yep, she probably will."

"Leah will be all like, 'see what happens when you love leeches! You knock one up!' and I'll be all like, 'yeah, well, she's only half leech and we didn't realize she could _get _knocked up!'" It was then he started to sob. So, I did the only thing I could do. I wrapped my arm around him and let him cry it out. His world was changed forever. I'd been there, done that. He deserved a few minutes to mourn for what would never be again.

When he was finished, he whispered, "I love her, you know? I love Reya. I didn't know the imprint thing could happen this fast. I mean, I did, sort of. After all, it's one thing to live another brother's imprint, but to actually imprint yourself…it's like…epic, or something."

I chuckled a bit, but stayed quiet. I had the feeling he was talking out his feelings more than just talking _to _me at that point. He just had to get his thoughts out of his head and into the ether. I could understand that.

"I'm terrified, Charlie. I saw what Bella went through. You can't fully appreciate how lucky she is to even _be _alive."

I shivered at that. Bella had tried to glaze over her pregnancy, but I knew it had been horrible. From the stories Jasper and Jake had told me, it was like something out of a horror film.

I wrapped my arm even tighter around him. "Seth, look, Reya isn't Bella. She's already stronger. She's half vampire. And too, you've got Carlisle on your team. He, Rosalie, and Edward all have medical training. Not to mention they've been through this before, too. Reya and your baby will be completely safe."

"You swear it, Charlie?"

I couldn't make false promises, so instead, I replied, "They will do everything in their power, human _or _vampire, to ensure the safety of your loved ones."

He nodded. "Okay, well, if I'm going home to face my funeral, I want to make a decent woman out of Reya. I don't need Ma having a shit fit because I didn't man up and marry the mother of my child."

I couldn't hold in this snort the either. I wasn't making fun of the boy, but some of the things he said and did just cracked me the hell up. And yes, Sue would be royally pissed, both at the fact her son and this girl were going to have a baby, and that he married her without Sue being there. I felt a pang of heartache and asked, "Do you want her to come? I mean, I can leave…"

He shook his head. "No, Charlie, I need a dad here. And, well, you're kinda all I have left."

My now-dead heart swelled. I understood immediately and gave him one last fatherly hug. "You made a mistake, Seth, but it's all going to turn out alright." _I hope. _

* * *

The next day we flew to the coast and traveled by yacht to Isle Esme. It was one of the biggest fucking boats I had ever seen. I looked at Alice and just shook my head.

"What?" she asked. "I wanted us all to be comfortable."

I chuckled. "You don't do anything half-ass, do you, Ally-Pally?"

"No way, Jose, not in a million years. We're Cullens. We travel in style."

When we arrived at the house, Carlisle, Edward, and Rosalie immediately began setting up the makeshift hospital with the equipment they had shipped in while Alice continued with the wedding plans. We had a small ceremony on the beach at twilight two days later and it was truly beautiful. "This is what I want, Grandpa," Renesmee said to me later that evening as the married couple slow danced on the sand.

My eyebrow shot up. "What's that, sweetie?"

"A wedding on the beach. On First Beach."

I smirked and picked her up. "Oh you do, do you? And who, may I ask, is going to be your groom?"

"Jakey, Grandpa. It's written in the stars." She had that far away tone to her voice, the one that said she was clearly dreaming. I certainly didn't want to pick up her hand to see her thoughts, though, it was an intriguing idea. "He loves me so much that he's stopped aging so he can stay with me forever." She laid her head on my shoulder. "Just like you did, Grandpa. You love me enough to stay with me forever."

I couldn't argue with the kid, but I had to admit, if Nahuel even once thought he stood a chance with Ren, he was in for a rude awakening. Whether Edward liked it or not, she was Jake's and Jake was hers.

After the wedding, things progressed rapidly. The fetus developed much like Ren did, but oddly enough, at a slightly slower pace. Carlisle was baffled. We were in some seriously uncharted territory. We found that as long as Reya kept up a balanced meal of human food and blood, we were able to keep both mom and baby healthy. Seth debated on whether or not to call Sue and we all agreed he shouldn't. This just was not something you should tell someone over the phone and since he refused to leave Reya's side, he sent his mother postcards every once in a while with the standard "hey, how are you? Wish you were here," platitudes.

One month passed. We men built additional small houses on the island. Then two months passed. Esme decided we needed animals on the island so we didn't have to go to the mainland for food. Me and the boys "Noah's Ark"ed it and brought over two-to-four of every kind of animal we liked to eat in addition to chickens for eggs and a cow and pig she slaughtered for meat for the Halflings and wolves. The pig slaughter was interesting. Not the slaughter in and of itself, but the three supposed grown "men" that dared one another to drink the blood. Jasper, Edward and Emmett apparently were big gamblers and in the end, Emmett won. No one was surprised except for the other two men. He was the only one that could stomach the blood. He believes it is because he ate so much bacon as a human on the farm he grew up on.

Esme seemed to think we could make a utopia of some sort for vampires and I believed she was right. Here, no one could see our sparkling skin and now, with the animals here to reproduce, it would certainly be a hot-spot. Emmett jokingly said she should start renting the place out, earning him a swat to the back of his head by his wife. He actually thought he could make the island into a travel destination for vampires and have the whole "Hotel Transylvania" experience. Ren thought it was a great idea. No one else agreed with them.

Finally, two weeks into the third month, everyone, whether they had blood in their veins or venom, chilled as a cry pierced the air. Reya was in labor.

Our medical team immediately went to work, clearing the main house where Reya was staying. Seth was terrified and only I could calm him down. The doctors recommended he not be in the room, he refused, and the door shut, leaving Carlisle, Edward, me and Rosalie with the little family-to-be.

I'm told it didn't happen as quickly as Renesmee's delivery. But let me tell you, it happened a whole hell of a lot faster than Bella's. Renee suffered for hours upon hours. They said this child acted more normally for a fetus than Renesmee did, but since they didn't know what they were dealing with, the baby would be removed in a rather grotesque version of a cesarean section.

Ten minutes passed full of discussions and last minute plans and alternate plans in case something went wrong. Fifteen minutes continued on as they realized they couldn't simply cut through Reya's skin with a blade like they had Bella's, then finally, in a disgusting display of actually biting into Reya's flesh, where I had to not only turn Seth, but hold him down and Jasper, from the other side of the door had to calm him, a baby boy was born happy and healthy and screaming his way into the world.

We all breathed a sigh of relief, even though it was short lived. With nothing to go on, Carlisle wasn't sure if Reya's blood pressure was bottoming out or if it was trying to stabilize itself. Rosalie made a cooing noise as she dealt with the baby and smiled at Seth as she handed his son over to him. We were both in awe at the little fella but my eyes quickly traveled back to the medical team who were diligently working to save Reya's life.

"My son," she whispered, and Seth dashed to her side so she could see the sweet, innocent lad. "He's beautiful," she told Seth. "Just like his father."

"Like his mother," Seth said as tears streamed down his face. "You get better, okay, Reya? You have to! I need you!"

"I…will…" she managed before her eyes rolled back in her head and Seth was shoved out of the way once more. I gripped his shoulders and pulled him back by the door as Carlisle and Edward continued to work.

Reya made it through the delivery but was physically exhausted and very low on her Halfling blood/venom mixture. She was given a transfusion from Nahuel and Serena and Carlisle hoped she didn't have any ill affects. He had researched and studied their chemical makeup more in the past few months than he ever dreamed he could with Renesmee, and he had piles upon piles of notebooks written in his own personal shorthand.

After things calmed down and they had her stabilized, Carlisle came over to Seth. "She will make it, Seth. I'm confident in that."

Seth's knees buckled and I took the baby from him as he heard of his wife's health.

"She's much healthier than Bella was to begin with and she's much stronger than Bella recovering from the birth. But the recovery will take time. Her body can't regenerate a new uterus, just like it can't regenerate new limbs. I'm sorry, Seth. But there was so much bleeding and the damage was done. I couldn't save it."

Seth's eyebrows furrowed as no doubt, he was trying to figure out the female anatomy from his most recent high school sex ed class. "She can't have any more kids?" he squeaked finally.

Carlisle shook his head. "I can't put in stitches and even though I tried to seal the wounds with my venom, it wouldn't hold."

"But she's alive. She will live, right, Doc? I mean…"

Carlisle placed his hand on Seth's shoulder. "She is fine. We don't regenerate, as I said. If you pulled one of our arms off, it could be reattached. It would be painful, don't get me wrong. It's torturous. But it can be reattached. However, if you threw that limb into the fire, we couldn't just make a new one. We would be short an arm. Likewise, she has been basically ripped open. She will recover, it will just take time."

Seth stood then from where he had dropped to his knees and grabbed Carlisle in one of the biggest bear hugs I had ever seen. If Carlisle had been human, I'm sure he would have either passed out from lack of air, or he would have been broken in two with the force of Seth's appreciation.

Carlisle didn't seem used to this type of reaction from the wolves and patted Seth awkwardly on the back. "Go, see your wife. She's sleeping now. Her body has to recuperate. Give her a few hours, okay?"

Tears were still streaming down Seth's face as he went to her sleeping form and kissed her tenderly. "Thank you, Reya, for the best gift a guy could ask for. I love you. Rest well, so you can be the one to change the diapers. I have no idea what I'm doing here and I need you, alright?"

I chuckled and looked down at the little boy in my arms. He was going to be fine and so was his mom and dad. They were young, but they had a lifetime and a huge network to help them get it right.

Seth came back over to me and I handed him the blue bundle. He looked, well, like a lost little puppy dog as he held his son in his arms. We walked out together and everyone crowded around to look at the little tike. He really was quite adorable. His skin was a deep brown, a combination of Seth's russet coloring and Reya's tanned features. His hair was as black as an oil slick and his eyes were almost as dark. He had red lips that were turning up into a smile identical to Seth's as Seth softly murmured to him.

"What are you going to call him?" Renesmee asked in wonder as she fingered his chubby cheeks.

Edward smiled, clearly reading something in Carlisle's head as they stepped from the room. Rosalie must be taking first watch with Reya. "That sounds nice, Carlisle."

Seth blinked and looked at him. "What?"

"'Faelan'," Carlisle said with reverence." It means 'little wolf' in Gaelic. It seems appropriate."

Seth looked at the baby in his arms and it transported me back to the day I first held Bella. I hadn't known what I was doing either. "Hello, Faelan, welcome to the world."

I know I wasn't the only one that heard it; the soft, melodic voice that reminded me so much of her mother, as Renesmee told Jacob, "When I'm old enough, I want one of those and _you _are going to give it to me!"

I could hardly contain the chuckle as Edward's face turned dark and he snarled, "Over my dead, cold, burnt, fucking ashes."

Yeah. We'd see about that.

* * *

**AN2: Helloooooo again. So, uh…yeah, this one gave me SOOOO much trouble! I knew I had something in mind for Seth and it just kind of snowballed from there. So, no, this chapter is told from Charlie's POV, but it isn't really about Charlie. Sorry for that! I couldn't let this nugget pass me by! Hope you liked it! **

**I'm not sure about updates until May. I've got something EVERY WEEKEND THIS MONTH! Yikes! Keep our fingers crossed and maybe I'll have time during the week to work on chapters. Until then, though, don't give up on me! I'm here, just too busy to write! **

**Much love!**

**Mischief**


End file.
